Blood and Jasmines
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Barnabas x Josette x Willie love triangle: After being transported through time to the year 1967, Josette will bring a light and darkness to Collinsport that will bring about the struggle of two men and force them to their knees. Now COMPLETE
1. An Unprecedented Arrival

**CH 1: An Unprecedented Arrival**

"Josette, _please_ – you haven't even heard a word I've said, have you?"

The fair maiden in question looked up from her mirror at her Aunt Natalie, yet her features did not soften. "Aunt Natalie, I have already told you that I'm not leaving Collinwood, so _please_ stop harassing me about it! Barnabas said that he would come back for me, and I have to believe that!"

Pursing her lips, Natalie irritably shook her head so that her curls bounced to and fro. "Oh, mon Dieu, why have the saints allowed you to be so stubborn? Do you not realize that by staying in this curséd house you are risking your own _life?"_

"I am fully aware of that fact" Josette dismissively agreed.

Positively stunned, Natalie demanded, "And you do not care, ma chéri? What about Andres and myself? Your mulish nature will surely be the end of us all!"

Sending her ever beloved relative a reproachful look, Josette firmly assured her, "Aunt Natalie, you are being overdramatic…no harm will come to me during our stay here. Barnabas will see to that."

"Barnabas! _Always_ Barnabas!" Frustrated, Natalie snapped, "For the last time, Josette, Barnabas is _not_ coming back! We are leaving tonight, so I expect you downstairs with your things within the hour."

After Natalie had slammed the door shut behind her amidst her tirade, Josette began to feel tears burning along her lashes as she miserably gazed back at her reflection. A broken woman stared just as miserably back at her, yet she was a broken woman with hope – Barnabas _would_ return to her like he'd promised…she _knew_ he would!

As Josette made the movement to commence in brushing her hair, the image gazing back at her began to tremble and spiral in an almost gelatinous swirl of silver. To her utmost astonishment, the figure of a man took shape, his lips twisting in disgust as he continued to try lighting the plethora of candles before him.

Placing a reverent hand against the mirror, Josette gave a start the moment she felt her fingers beginning to seep past the reflection and into the unknown, her eyes widening once she finally got a good look at the room in which the man was residing. It was the living room of the Collins' first home…the _old_ house!

Overjoyed by this discovery, Josette then realized, _'Barnabas must be trying to communicate with me via this mirror…he intends for us to be reunited in another time frame!'_

With this rather obscure thought whirling dizzily within her head, the young woman chanced a quick glance behind her before eagerly approaching the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willie cursed the moment he stubbed his toe against one of the many pieces of furniture within the living room, his eyes watering amidst the pain as he began to comically jump about and groan. "Goddamn, stupid, frickin' piece a'…"

"Pardonnez moi?"

Stunned, Willie slowly turned toward the sound of the intrusion, only to do a double-take the moment his eyes rested upon the demurely beautiful woman before him. Her eyes were of the deepest autumn brown, the auburn hair that framed her radiant face cascading freely down her back in glorious ringlets that only accentuated the youthful flush of her cheeks. Despite having a rather slight figure, the midnight blue gown that she wore managed to pronounce her bosom and cling to her form quite charmingly.

Finally seeming to realize that Willie was only going to continue to stare (and quite rudely, at that), Josette delicately inquired, "Ne parlez-vous pas français, bon monsieur? Je suis ici pour voir Barnabas…veuillez me l'apporter immédiatement."

Willie arched a brow before scratching the back of his head. "Uuuuuh, come again?"

Now it was Josette's turn to appear perplexed. "Come _again?"_ she reiterated in her thick French accent. "Why, monsieur, that is ridiculous – why would I come again if I have already arrived?"

Willie was completely floored. Not only did this woman look _remarkably_ like Josette, but she also had the ignorance and naiveté to match. Not even believing that he was suggesting it, the servant asked, "Look, you're here ta see Barnabas, ain'tcha?" When Josette nodded vigorously, Willie fell at a complete loss for words. Either he was talking to himself because his life of servitude had finally gotten to him, or there really _was_ a woman in his presence, and Josette Collins, no less!

Taking a cautious step forward, Josette observed in perfect English, "Judging by your vernacular, I trust that you are a servant? If so, I find your uniform to be most unsuitable."

Willie stiffened. "Well what's _that_ supposed ta mean, uh? You think I'm a servant 'cause I'm simple, or somethin'?"

Now it was Josette's turn to flinch. "How _dare_ you speak to me in such a manner? Barnabas will be sure to hear of your audacious misconduct toward me once I find him!"

"Go ahead an' tell 'im, then!" Willie coolly countered. "He won't be back 'til sundown, anyhow, so jus' make yourself at home…your _highness."_

Glaring back at him behind a wall of unshed tears, Josette clenched her fists in frustration before demanding, "Will you at least tell me what has become of Barnabas in this timeframe? Has he finally been granted the happiness that he so sorely deserves?"

Willie didn't exactly know why, but despite his painfully bruised ego, he genuinely wanted Josette to believe that Barnabas was, indeed quite happy. Nodding his head, he lied, "Yeah, he's got it real good, that Barnabas. Real rich an' happy."

To his surprise, tears of joy streamed down Josette's cheeks, her hands now clasping over her heart as she breathed, "Oh, remerciez Dieu dans le ciel! I can only pray now that Barnabas truly wishes to see me – after all, perhaps this Barnabas is a different Barnabas than mine…"

Willie gave a knowing grimace. "Nope, he's the same guy, alright. In fact, you're pretty much all he thinks about 'round here. He's even got your room all dressed up like you're supposed ta come back into his life someday, an' he even…" He paused. Why was he telling what was most likely an apparition the darkest secrets of his master's life? Perhaps he really _was_ going crazy…

To his surprise (and horror), Josette tentatively drew closer, the glistening of her eager eyes only proving to him that she was, in fact quite real.

Wiping at her tear-stained cheeks, she inquired, "Will you take me to my room, then? I very much wish to freshen up before Barnabas returns from…where did you say it was?"

"Bangor" Willie hurriedly cut in. "He's always workin' out there durin' the day, so I'm afraid you'll never see 'im 'til sundown."

"Oh." Appearing to be terribly disappointed, Josette nodded before returning, "After you take me to my room, who shall I ask for? I never did get your name, monsieur."

"Name's not important" Willie mumbled. "Just c'mon, an' I'll help ya the best that I can."

As the servant began to trudge up the stairs, Josette couldn't help but glare after his retreating form. Such _impertinence!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Barnabas arose from his slumber, he was shocked (and quite unpleasantly) to find Willie standing anxiously before him. Furrowing his brow, Barnabas irritably demanded, "What is it that you want now, Willie? Has something happened? You look most troubled."

Willie bowed his head, yet found that he could only nod and meekly wring his hands.

_"Well?"_ Quite frustrated with his servant's lack of response, Barnabas growled, "Come on, out with it, you simple fool! Unless there truly _is_ an emergency, I highly suggest that you get out of my sight before I force it to be so!"

Swallowing, Willie stammered, "W-w-well, ya see, Barnabas, I-I was jus' mindin' my own business when this woman appeared, an'…"

"A woman?" Barnabas cut in, now raising his eyebrows with interest.

Nodding vigorously, Willie returned, "Yeah, Barnabas, a woman – sh-she's upstairs in Josette's room b-because…well…she claims ta be Josette."

Barnabas' eyes widened in shock, then unadulterated euphoria. "Are you quite sure?" he demanded, to which Willie nodded. With a pleased clap of the hands, Barnabas urged, "Prepare us a romantic dinner at once, and leave no detail untouched. I want things to be absolutely _perfect,_ Willie – do you understand?"

Willie bowed his head before giving a dull nod. "Yeah, I understand."

When Barnabas had acknowledged this response with a nod and headed eagerly for the stairs, Willie couldn't help but feel slightly relieved over Barnabas' sudden change of demeanor. Maybe with Josette around he would be a lot nicer?

_'Or a lot nastier'_ Willie thought upon remembering Josette's threat.

And Josette…

Willie frowned. He didn't like her. He didn't like her at all, what with her stuffy, pretentious speech, hoity-toity mannerisms, and imperious mindset toward lowly servants like himself. Sure, she was some snobbish Count's daughter from another century, but that gave her no right to treat him that way – _no_ right at _all!_

With this thought burning within his mind, Willie sullenly turned toward the stairs in order to prepare Barnabas and Josette's evening meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuing to cheerily gaze at her reflection, Josette found that she took a certain pleasure in applying the jasmine-scented perfume to her neck, for she knew that it had been a gift from Barnabas long ago. Smoothing her hair, she then decided that she was finally presentable for her love, even though she was well aware of the fact that he would have her even if she were the vilest creature on earth.

When the long anticipated knock finally sounded at the door, Josette quickly abandoned her vanity and went racing to answer it, her features blooming with a radiant joy upon realizing whom it was.

"Oh…_Barnabas!"_ Josette breathed, her arms flying about his neck as he instinctively drew her close. Weeping against his shoulder, she whispered, "I have missed you so incredibly much, my love…let us never be apart again, _ever!"_

Pressing his cheek to hers, Barnabas fervently assured her, "For as long as we both shall live, I promise you that we will never be separated again, my darling Josette. Now that you are here with me, I can honestly say that all will be well, at long last."

"Yes" Josette agreed, wiping at her tear-stained cheeks as she pulled away in order to assess his gaze. "But before we think of the future, you must tell me all about your present life – I am oh so eager to hear it!"

"All in good time, my dearest" Barnabas agreed, "all in good time – Willie is preparing us our dinner, so we will soon have a chance to catch up undisturbed."

Josette perceptibly stiffened. "Willie? Is _that_ the name of that abominable servant of yours? Really, Barnabas, I would have thought your sense of character was far better than that, especially after having had kind and gentle Ben Stokes under your employ!"

Barnabas frowned in concern. "Whatever do you mean, Josette? How has Willie struck you as abominable?"

"Well for one, he has a loose tongue" Josette haughtily observed. "He talked back to me several times, and was quite rude whenever I inquired about certain things. He needs to be dispatched to another household immediately, Barnabas – I want him out of this house!"

At this declaration, Barnabas couldn't help but chuckle, his arms fondly encircling about his irate love's waist before he asked, "Why, is that all, my dearest? Surely Willie wasn't as frightfully rude as you claim…" Upon noting Josette's reproachful look, he hurriedly added, "All I mean, my dear, is that in the year 1967, servants have far more liberties than those of 1795. I will speak to him about his behavior if you so desire, but I find him to be rather indispensable at the moment."

Josette made a face. "Oh, Barnabas, surely you can find a better equipped manservant than _him!_ He is frightfully misguided…he didn't even bow or avert his eyes when I was speaking to him!"

Again, Barnabas chuckled. "My dear, if you truly must know, by this point and time most residences don't even _own_ servants, anymore. In fact, the residents of Collinwood and myself are the only ones that I am aware of."

Shocked, Josette moved to ask how he could possibly get on by himself when the door suddenly opened.

Gingerly poking his head into the room, Willie announced, "Barnabas, I got that dinner all ready an' set up for ya downstairs – ya need me for anything else?"

"No, that will be all, Willie" Barnabas assured him. "Josette and I do not wish to be disturbed for the remainder of the evening."

When Willie nodded, his blue-gray eyes fell upon the haughty figure of Josette, his gaze narrowing when he realized that she was scrutinizing him like an insect under a microscope.

_'Who the hell does she think she is, uh? She ain't so great, herself, so I wish she'd jus' go ahead an' get that bitch stick outta 'er-'_

"That will be _all,_ Willie."

Startled back to reality by his master's voice, Willie glumly nodded before shutting the door and returning to his quarters.

**A/N:** Whew! I have NO idea why that took me so long to write, but it did… Now I know that Josette probably seems like a major you-know-what, but you've got to remember that Josette is from a culture and timeframe when servants were viewed as improper to speak to and treat as equals. Even though Josette was generally a sweet woman, there were times on the show when she was short with Angelique, despite her thinking they had a good relationship. Hopefully you've enjoyed this -- I'm basically just testing the waters here, but if you'd genuinely like me to continue, PLEASE tell me so that I know this will definitely be worth continuing! ;0) lol


	2. A Day In Town

**CH 2: A Day In Town**

When Willie returned from his mortifying shopping experience at Ohrbach's, he found Josette in the sitting room gazing fondly up at the portrait of Barnabas over the mantle.

Never removing her reverent eyes from the painting, she breathed, "So strong, so gentle…whoever was able to capture Barnabas' essence so completely has quite the natural born talent."

Not even bothering to answer her, Willie set the armload of bags he'd been carrying onto the floor before revealing, "These're for you – Barnabas wanted me ta get you some new clothes an' stuff, so I hope ya like 'em."

"New clothes?" When Willie nodded, Josette gave a squeal of delight before rushing over in order to inspect the bags. What she unearthed from their interiors, however, suffused her cheeks with the deepest scarlet that Willie had ever seen.

"What is _this?"_ Josette demanded, her eyes flitting in horror from the dress, to Willie, and then back to the dress, again. "Surely this is not what you've selected me to wear, monsieur – it has no sleeves, and the skirt is far too north of the ankle to be deemed proper!"

Suppressing a snort, Willie muttered, "Well I'm sorry, but girls a' this age don't really go for all that lace an' fabric, anymore. They like ta show what God blessed 'em with, if ya know what I mean, an' jus' between you an' me, I think they've got the right idea."

"Oh!" Sending him a look of pure outrage, Josette snapped, "You, sir are by _far_ the least redeemable being on the face of this earth! First you have the audacity to address me improperly, then you buy me the most _deplorable_ rags I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life, and now, the last and final straw, you have degraded my sex to nothing more than mere objects to lust after like the dog you are!"

Now it was Willie's turn to be angry. "Well _fine!"_ he spat, "Be ungrateful, ya stupid wench! All I did was try an' help ya out, but if you're gonna turn your nose up in the air at all my efforts, you can go ahead an' do everything, yourself!"

"Oh!" Now giving a childish stamp of the foot, Josette growled out, "I will personally see to it that you are banished from Collinsport if you keep up this vast disrespect for your master and mistress!"

Willie narrowed his eyes. No way in _hell_ was he going to be pushed around by Barnabas _and_ this no good, spoiled aristocrat – he may've done some pretty bad things in his life, but surely playing the fawning sycophant to Josette Collins was a punishment only deserving of the highest level of Hell. Exhaling through his nostrils so as to dispel any ill feeling, Willie took a deep breath before trying again, "Alright, look – ya don't like me, I get that, but if you're gonna survive in this time, we gotta work together. Ya need ta get yourself a haircut since nobody's got hair like yours anymore, so if ya want, we can go ta Ohrbach's afterwards so you can pick out your own clothes."

Appearing to be momentarily appeased by this, Josette finally calmed down before giving a prim nod of the head as her answer. "Yes, yes, very well" she agreed, "but just be sure to ready the carriage while I go and fetch my purse."

_"Carriage?"_ Shaking his head, Willie placed his hands on his hips before returning, "Lady, we ain't got no carriages 'round here anymore, 'cause –"

"Kindly address me as ma'am or Madame."

Grunting, Willie dramatically relented, "Alright, Mah-_dame,_ we ain't got no carriages anymore 'cause we've got these lil' motor-powered thingamabobbers called cars."

"Your language is most puzzling to me" Josette admitted, by now far too bemused to reprimand him for having been so disrespectful. Taking a step closer, she urged, "Pray tell what a _thingamabobber_ is."

Willie rolled his eyes. "Look, jus' get your things together, alright? An' while you're at it, you should go an' put on that dress I boughtcha."

"W-_what?"_ Her eyes flashing with outrage, Josette exclaimed, "I most certainly will _not!_ I refuse to go anywhere _near_ that harlot's clothing and soil my good name!"

"Butcha need to!" Willie irritably insisted. "If you're seen in public in that-that _doofy_ gown, people are gonna think you're nuts, or somethin'! It ain't Halloween, Josette, so ya gotta dress like a normal human being!"

"I believe it is _you_ who doesn't dress like-"

"Yeah, yeah" Willie cheekily interrupted, "Jus' get on upstairs, will ya? I've heard _all_ about how you women take forever an' a year ta get ready, so I figured you should go ahead an' get a head start."

"Hmph!" Sticking her nose up in the air, Josette haughtily stalked over to fetch the shopping bags, but not before having purposely stepped on Willie's unsuspecting foot.

Wincing, Willie hissed, "Stupid bitch."

Positively livid, Josette shot back, "Uncultured swine!"

"Prissy, flat-chested wench!"

"Mousy, squinty-eyed toad!"

"Stuck-up, stuffing brained Barnabas lover!"

"Stupid, stupid…_oh!"_ Her cheeks flaming red over her having lost a game of wits to a servant, Josette shot one last acrid look over her shoulder before stalking upstairs. One thing was for sure, she was _definitely_ going to prove that 'forever and a year' statement for all it was worth!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Josette _finally_ came back downstairs, Willie was impatiently shifting his feet by the double front doors, his eyes narrowing as he grumbled, "Well it's about friggin' time! When I said get ready, I kinda-sorta meant _fifteen minutes,_ not an hour an' a half!"

Feigning innocence, Josette inquired, "Oh, is _that_ how long I took? Why silly me, I suppose I just lost track of time!"

"Yeah, that ain't the _only_ thing you've lost track of" Willie grumbled. When Josette continued to stare quizzically back at him, he gave a wave of the hand before urging, "Well c'mon, will ya? We ain't got all day!"

Slipping into the sweater jacket (what a curious garment!) that Willie had bought her, Josette tried her best to maintain her dignity due to being fully aware of the fact that her pale legs were exposed from the knee down. Oh, poor Aunt Natalie…she would surely die of embarrassment if she could see her niece, now!

When Willie had taken Josette around out back, the bemused young woman couldn't help but recoil upon spotting the beat-up, rusted truck stationed alongside the forest. Turning to Willie for guidance, Josette urged, "Pray tell that that is _not_ one of those contraptions you were speaking of! I absolutely _refuse_ to be seen inside such a beastly vessel!"

Groaning, Willie took Josette by the arm before beginning to forcefully drag her onward, her shrieks of protest finally grating on his last nerve as he spun her around and snapped, "Look, jus' shut up for a second, will ya!? You may be Barnabas' long lost love an' everything, but that don't mean that I gotta put up with all your crap! Jus' get in the car, buckle up, an' shut _up!!"_

Stunned, Josette stared back at him with wide and comically perplexed eyes, her shock over his sudden outburst causing her to be haughtily submissive as Willie moved over and opened the passenger door.When he motioned her inside, she stuck up her nose before hopping in and defiantly crossing her arms across her chest. She may have agreed to go along, but she was _not_ going to enjoy it!

Rolling his eyes at the behavior he figured Josette deemed punishment, Willie stuck the keys into the ignition so that the engine roared to life.

Crying out, Josette latched onto Willie's arm before wailing, "Oh, mon Dieu, we are under attack! Please, Heavenly Father, take this half-wit, instead!"

Willie drooped. Irritably removing her from his person, he grumbled, "Jeez, don't be so dramatic, will ya? I swear, it's women like you that make me never wanna look at the opposite sex, again!"

"Likewise, you boorish brute! Just looking at your mousy face makes me want to gouge my eyes out!"

"An' lookin' at _you_ makes me wanna throw myself off a cliff!" Willie hotly shot back. "You might have a decent face an' all, but I betcha any amount a' money thatcha hafta stuff that corset a' yours. I never thought Barnabas would be the type a' man ta fall head over heels for a flatty."

Josette's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. "And what gives you the right to assess my bosoms, you boorish cad!? Servants are supposed to avert their eyes when speaking to their master or mistress!"

"Well I _do!"_ Willie irritably defended. "I can't help that when I lower my eyes your boobs, or lack there of get in the way!"

Josette felt like a steaming kettle ready to boil over. Clenching her hands into two tight fists, she remarked coolly, "You know, if there's anything I've learned in life, it's that individuals who make fun of others are only doing so to make themselves feel better in regards to their own unfortunate blemishes. Perhaps you are only making fun of my chest because you're trying to compensate for something…a certain _small_ something."

Willie balked. "Hey, let's not go there, lady! I thought you were all prim an' proper!"

"I would like to think so, yes" Josette agreed, "but let's just say that the gloves are off, and I am _not_ afraid of humiliating you in the lowest possible form!"

When Willie moved to make a sour retort, he then realized that amidst their bickering they'd officially made it into town. Parking the truck, he hopped out and went to help Josette out of her side of the vehicle, but she defiantly ignored his assistance.

Frustrated, Willie grumbled, "Flatty."

"Tiny!"

"Flatty!"

"TINY!"

Realizing that they were attracting a small audience, Willie irritably seized Josette by the wrist and yanked her into the barber shop. The tinkling of the little bell over the door sounded as they entered, thus causing barber Bill to look up with a big smile on his face.

"Why, bless my soul, if it ain't lil' Maggie Evans! I haven't seen you since you had pigtails!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly as he beckoned Josette forward. "C'mon, dear, c'mon! You jus' have yourself a seat while I get everything together."

Glancing helplessly from Bill, to Willie, then back to Bill again, Josette uneasily sank down into the barber's chair as Bill called over his shoulder, "You know, I still owe ya some sweets since I ran out of lollipops that one time in December. You remember that?" Without waiting for an answer, he retrieved a small wooden box before urging, "Here ya go, sweetie, you just choose whatever color you want."

Bewildered, Josette lifted the lid before selecting a small red lollipop, her lips momentarily curling upward as she placed it (wrapper and all) into her mouth. Immediately removing it, she exclaimed, "Why, this is just _awful!_ It's positively tasteless!"

Laughing, Bill acknowledged, "Ya gotta take it out of the wrapper, sweetie – you sure you're feelin' alright?" When Josette moved to reply, he added, "And that's some mighty interesting hair you've got there…did you just come from one a' those re-enactment parties, or somethin'?"

"Why no, I…"

"Uuuh, yeah! Yeah, she did!" Willie anxiously cut in from the side. "That wacky Barnabas wanted ta have another costume party, so now that it's over, Maggie figured she'd jus' go ahead an' get a haircut…her usual, a' 'course."

Nodding, Bill looked Josette's uneasy figure over before acknowledging, "Alrighty, I'll see what I can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, God…why did she have to look so much like _her?_

Gazing back at Josette with a pang in his heart, Willie finally understood how Barnabas had seen Maggie Evans in his former love – the differences were there, but they were barely perceptible. Josette, for one, had fuller, ruddier lips and exotic eyes. Maggie's features were quite beautiful, of course, but they weren't nearly as unique as those of the count's daughter. Besides their dialect, Josette also had slightly darker hair and a more refined nose.

With a barely audible groan, Willie paid Bill and took Josette back out to the truck.

Admiring her new hairstyle in the reflection of the glass, Josette glanced over at Willie before inquiring, "Who's this Maggie Evans? Whoever she is, she must look exactly like me since that man couldn't even tell the difference."

Willie exhaled deeply before nodding. "Yeah, you two're really similar…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were twins."

_"Really?"_ As Willie started the truck, Josette (this time no scream included) bitterly demanded, "So does that mean that you also view _her_ as being flat-chested?"

Willie couldn't help but grin. "Now I know that it may not seem too nice a' me ta say this, or anything, but I don't really think that matters since she's got such a nice can."

"Oh?" Appearing to be interested, Josette sustained, "Does her can happen to come from France or Italy? They make the most _delightful_ collector's tins in the world!"

Glancing over at her in disbelief, Willie couldn't help but burst out laughing. Josette might've been annoying as hell, but so far she was at least proving to him that there would never be a dull moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When night at long last arrived (for Willie the day having been far longer), Josette became absolutely delighted the moment she spotted Barnabas making his way toward her across the threshold.

"Oh, Barnabas" she cooed, "when did you arrive? I didn't see you come through the front door!"

"I came in through the back" he lied, a warm smile suffusing his features as he took her fondly by the shoulders. "If you close your eyes and hold out your hands, you will find that I have a surprise for you."

Josette laughed. "Oh, Barnabas, what could you possibly give me that would be better than your love? Really, darling, I don't need anything at all, and I…"

_"Please"_ Barnabas urged, his eyes reflecting a rather perplexing urgency.

Smiling, Josette nodded before finally agreeing, "Well alright, my love", her eyes closing as she held out her hands in obedience. Within moments, she felt a medium-sized object that was rather cold to the touch enter her grasp, her features breaking out into a glorious smile the moment the familiar melody began to reach her ears.

"Oh, Barnabas" she gasped, "it's my music box!"

"Look inside" he urged, his eyes mirroring her smile as she gingerly peeked inside the fragile piece.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Josette removed the lovely gold band with tears in her eyes, her face positively glowing as she breathed, "Oh, Barnabas, it's _beautiful!_ Why ever did you give me such an extravagant gift?"

"Because I wish to finally marry you" Barnabas revealed, his hands now encircling her own as he fondly placed the wedding band onto her finger. "Say you will be mine, Josette…say you will be mine for all eternity."

"Oh, Barnabas…" With tears rolling down her cheeks, Josette warmly threw her arms about his neck, her voice choked with emotion as she sobbed, "Yes, my love, yes…a thousand times, _yes! _You needn't even ask, for I love you more than life, itself!"

As the couple continued to fervently embrace, neither took notice of Willie uneasily averting his eyes from the scene. He didn't like to admit it, but the sight of someone who so very much resembled the woman of his affections embracing his master hurt him. It hurt him very deeply. It seemed these days that no matter where he looked, he was constantly being reminded of the fact that Maggie Evans would never be his to love and to hold, but someone else's. With a sullen sheen to his eyes, the servant turned around and bitterly trudged back upstairs.

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe I finished this within two days of the other chapter, and double wow to all the nice feedback I received! That really means a lot, so thanks:-D Also, I think I should apologize for the ridiculous nature of this chapter since it was so completely random – I think I had a little TOO much fun with it. lol Welp, hopefully I can keep cranking these out…I've got finals to prepare for this coming week, so I'll try! Thanks again for everyone being so nice and supportive! ;0D


	3. Appreciated at Last

**CH 3: Appreciated at Last**

Light-hearted and dizzy over the prospect of finally marrying the man she loved, Josette descended the stairs with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. What greeted her in sitting room, however, caused her to stop dead in her tracks and scream at the top of her lungs.

Startled, Willie whirled around toward the noise before demanding hotly, "Well what the hell's the matter with you, uh? You got Tourette's, or somethin'?"

Promptly placing her hands over her eyes, Josette shrieked, "Oh, mon Dieu, I should not be seeing another man naked when I have a fiancée! Kindly put on a blouse, you boorish fop!"

Bewildered, Willie irritably shot back, "I ain't naked, ya crazy lady! I've jus' got my shirt off!"

"Please, stop arguing with me and put something _on!"_

"But it's _hot_ out!"

"Nobody wants to see your…your _man_ parts, so kindly get dressed!" Josette screeched, peeking out at him from in between her fingers before realizing that he was still half naked.

Grunting, Willie wiped at the perspiration on his brow before snapping, "Look, if you're so against my state a' dress, _you_ can go out there an' chop the firewood, instead! In this day an' age, there's nothin' wrong with a man walkin' 'round without a shirt on – hell, I could walk around in jus' my underwear, if I wanted!"

Josette paled. "Oh, dear _God,_ please don't!"

Suddenly smirking, Willie decided to have a little fun with the predicament at hand, an expression of innocence crossing his features as he sidled up to her and mockingly inquired, "Still not lookin' at me, uh? Afraid you'll see somethin' ya like?"

"Oh!" Still hiding behind her hands, Josette shrieked, "You are a wicked, _wicked_ man! If Barnabas didn't need you here so badly, I'd have you shipped off to another country where they'd wipe that smug look right off your face! It's bad enough that I have to actually breathe the same air that goes into your lungs, but now that you're making light of our situation, I just want to wring your little neck!"

Willie chuckled. "Yeah, sure, uh-uh – I've found that that's what _all_ the ladies say who wanna lay me."

_"Lay_ you?" Josette reiterated, finally lowering her hands to reveal her perplexed features. "Lay you _where?_ And why would they even want to touch you in order to lay you in said place?"

Rolling his eyes, Willie muttered something about women with stuffing for brains as he turned in order to retrieve his shirt, his jesting demeanor finally gone as he muttered, "Look, jus' get lost or somethin', alright? I've gotta get back ta work, or else Barnabas really _will_ wring my "lil' neck"."

Josette pouted. "Oh, but…I-I actually came down here to ask you if…well…if you could possibly take me to this Blue Whale that Barnabas has been talking so much about? It sounds quite charming from what I've gathered, and I get so terribly bored during the day."

"The Blue _Whale?"_ Breathing an uneasy laugh, Willie argued, "Oh, no – oh, no, no, no – I can't take ya out to a place like that when ya look jus' like Maggie Evans! What if somethin' happens that tarnishes 'er name, uh?"

"I'll be careful!" Josette whined.

Running his fingers through his hair in exasperation, Willie swallowed before giving a nod. Something told him that it was going to be a _long_ day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Willie entered the Blue Whale he couldn't help but flinch, his hand instinctively pushing Josette back as he hissed, "Don't look now, but that broad over there in the corner's Maggie's friend, Carolyn Stoddard – if she catches sight of us, we're royally screwed."

"Well why? She seems nice enough to me" Josette insisted. "Perhaps we should go say hello."

Willie balked. "Lady, are you _nuts?_ You don't even _know _'er, an'…hey! Come back here!"

Purposely ignoring Willie's frantic signaling for her to return, Josette cheerily strode over toward the dancing blonde before greeting, "Well hello, Carolyn! Fancy meeting you here at this…um…place that we always go to." Remembering her proper manners, Josette then took the blonde by the arms before giving her a perfunctory kiss on either cheek.

Stunned, Carolyn gave her friend an uneasy grin before returning, "And a big hello to you, too, Maggie! Have you been laying on the sauce a little early?" Now lowering her voice, she added, "Wait, you _must've_ been since I saw you come in here with Collinsport's former bad boy, Willie Loomis. From the looks of things he's giving me the stink eye, but that's probably only because he knows I love to talk about him and all the other misfits of this town."

Josette moved to answer, yet at that exact moment her eyes caught sight of Carolyn's skirt, or rather, _lack there of._ The mini was _well_ beyond being a mini, yet even so Josette tried her best to fight off the horrified gasp that longed to escape her throat. Instead of answering the original question, she whispered discreetly, "I don't mean to embarrass you, Carolyn, but your _thighs_ are showing."

Carolyn appeared to be confused at first, yet within moments she was laughing as if she'd just heard the most wonderful joke in the world. Still laughing, she finally assessed, "Well I guess that answers my question, huh? I mean, no pious prude like you would willingly be caught dead with a sleazeball like Willie! You two're so different that it's not even funny."

Fighting off a blush, Josette rolled her eyes before muttering, "We are different, yes, but I am very much thankful for that fact. Would you _believe_ that he was walking around without a blouse on this morning? What man _does_ that?"

"Well apparently none of yours – your love life must be dull with a capital "D"" Carolyn teased. "And unless Willie was stealing his mother's shirts, I doubt he'd be wearing a blouse to begin with. What were you doing over at the old house, anyway? Spying?"

"No! I just…just…"

"Say no more" Carolyn urged before winking. "I've been a Peeping Tommette myself every now and then, so since you're probably as lonely as you sound, you seriously need to take whatever you can get!"

Blushing furiously, Josette moved to reprimand Carolyn for being such a loose and free-spirited woman when a large hand came down on her shoulder and forced her around.

"Hiya, cutie – did I hear somethin' 'bout you bein' lonely?" the man asked, Josette paling once his acrid breath burned along her nostrils.

Frowning, Carolyn snapped, "Buzz off, Brandon – Maggie and I would like to be alone, so do us all a favor and disappear."

"Well was I talkin' ta you, Blondie? Red an' I, here were gettin' acquainted" Brandon shot back, a toothy grin suffusing his features as he wrapped an arm about Josette's unsuspecting shoulders and pulled her close.

With a shudder, Josette snapped, "I'm sure that you are quite proud of yourself due to the fact that you can properly discern our hair color, but I am afraid that I'm not the least bit impressed. Please remove your grubby paws from my person and take your pathetic wooing elsewhere, good sir, for I am soon to be wed."

Carolyn clasped her hands to her heart. "Oooh, Maggie, do you mean that Joe _finally_ proposed!?"

Bewildered, Josette moved to answer her when Brandon suddenly pulled her closer. "I like my women feisty" he purred, Josette gasping with outrage when he gave her bottom a hearty pinch. "How 'bout you an' me step outside, uh? I've got my car parked out back."

"Hey!"

Stunned, the trio turned in order to find Willie standing irritably before them, his hands subconsciously balling up into two tight fists as he growled out, "The lady said ta leave 'er alone, wise guy, so who the hell do ya think ya are touchin' 'er like that, uh? Did she say ya could jus' go an' do that?"

Brandon snorted. "An' so what if she didn't, uh? You gonna scratch me ta death if I touch 'er again, Girly Man? Hell, I betcha couldn't pack a punch even if ya – OOF!"

Screaming, Josette broke apart from the brawling men just as Willie launched his attack, both she and Carolyn watching on with fearful eyes as Bob came around from behind the bar with a glass of ice water.

"Hey!" the bartender growled, _"Hey!_ You two break it up, will ya!? If you both don't get outta here, I'm gonna call the cops!"

When Willie and Brandon still refused to acknowledge the threat, Bob tossed the ice water toward them with the hopes of somewhat deterring the fight. Unfortunately, the water only landed on Willie and, in the process, caught him slightly off-guard. Using this to his advantage, Brandon thrust a powerful uppercut forward and cuffed Willie across the cheek, the servant releasing a yelp as he went sailing backwards and onto his rump. Due to the force of the fall, several stools toppled over and landed alongside him, Brandon giving everyone the finger before dashing out the door with the hopes of escaping any repercussions.

"Oh!" Placing a hand over her mouth, Josette rushed forward and dropped down to her knees alongside Willie's groaning form, her hand coming out to grab his chin as she shrieked, "Oh, mon Dieu, you stupid cad! You are surely going to bruise!"

"This won't even compare ta the bruise Barnabas woulda given me if somethin' had happened to ya" Willie muttered, a wince tearing across his features as he struggled to sit up. "I'll tell ya this much, though, you're _far_ more trouble than you're worth. Next time I'll jus' let 'im cop a feel an' sit back an' watch."

Surprisingly Josette just smiled, her voice lowering so the others wouldn't hear as she whispered, "Then I'll be sure to return the favor when you get on Barnabas' bad side, Monsieur Loomis – I may now be forever in your debt, but we are still at war here."

Willie couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry, I ain't never gonna forget."

When Josette helped him to his feet, he was tempted to push her into a table in retaliation, yet he soon decided that that was too juvenile even for his taste. There would be other times to get back at her, of that he was certain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're far cheerier than usual tonight, my dear – I don't believe I've heard a single complaint about having to spend the day with my "wretched servant"."

Josette looked up at her fiancée with a smirk. "Oh, Barnabas, you are so wretched to me! Maybe one day I'll return the favor by going out and purchasing some whiny, stubborn servant girl."

"Well, as long as she's pretty…"

_"Barnabas!"_

"I was merely joking, my love" the vampire returned, now chuckling as he reached across the dinner table and took her hand fondly in his. "I am quite delighted to see that you are no longer out of sorts in regards to our customs – I know that they take some getting used to, but you are adapting to them quite nicely."

"Well, to _most_ of them" Josette agreed, laughing as she added, "I got to meet a woman named Carolyn Stoddard today when Willie took me to the Blue Whale – she's _quite_ the free spirit if you get my meaning, but I found that I rather liked her."

"Oh?"

Josette nodded. "Yes, except I don't believe I'll ever be returning to the Blue Whale again since this _horrid_ man touched me in a place I'd rather not name, and…"

"He did _what!?"_ Barnabas roared, a fire alighting behind his otherwise docile eyes as he promptly rose from the table. "What is his name? I will go hunt him down and make him apologize even if it takes me all week!"

"Oh no, Barnabas, no" Josette urged, "please don't – Willie has already taken care of it, and I-"

"Willie?"

"Yes" Josette acknowledged, "I must admit that I was rather surprised myself, but now I feel as if I am forever in his debt." With a sparkle in her eye, she added, "Barnabas, my love, let's do something nice for him – it's the least we can do to show our appreciation, is it not?"

"I suppose" Barnabas agreed, "but I can't imagine him needing anything more than what we've already provided him with."

Rising from her seat, Josette strode over to her fiancée before warmly urging, "Let us surprise him tomorrow – I have an idea, and I am most eager to see his face!"

"Tomorrow? As in tomorrow morning?" When Josette nodded, Barnabas noticeably paled, his head shaking vigorously back and forth as he argued, "No, no my dear, I am afraid I cannot be here before sundown – you should know that by now."

Josette pouted. "I know, mon cher, but can't you get off work early just this once? I don't want to repay Willie for his kind gesture without your being present!"

Smirking, Barnabas took her hand in his before teasing, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Josette? I do not recall her ever being so kind and thoughtful."

"Oh, Barnabas, must you tease me so? I am only doing this because it's the right thing to do!" Josette insisted, clearly a tad embarrassed by his jesting remark. "If it makes you feel any better, I can always stop my kindness and spit in Willie's coffee when he's not looking."

Barnabas chuckled. "Now I really _do_ need to ask what has become of my Josette – you were never so fiery in spirit in the past, but I must admit that I am in favor of the change."

Embracing her fiancée about the neck, Josette moved to make a sly comment when she noticed Willie sneaking into his coat and heading stealthily for the door. She was about to call out to him when they suddenly locked eyes, the words of greeting dying upon her lips when he forcefully shook his head and motioned for her to be quiet.

Curious, Josette watched on as Willie noiselessly exited the residence and entered the cool night air, her brows furrowing in confusion as she couldn't help but wonder what their servant was up to.

**A/N:** Ugh, well THIS was a cop-out if I've ever seen/written one. :( I just REALLY wasn't feeling this chapter at all – it originally started out in a grocery store, and I was initially planning on Carolyn coming to the house and having Josette meet her that way, but I got lazy and took the quickest routes out possible. I guess that's mainly because I want to get to the next chapter, when all the fun confusion finally begins. lol :-P Yay! Hope it was bearable, anyway. :-S


	4. Lips of an Angel

**A/N**: Don't ask me why, but I randomly decided that I'd like to start naming all of my chapters after song names – this time around I chose Hinder's "Lips of an Angel". :) Enjoy!

**CH 4: Lips of an Angel**

When Willie finally returned to the old house, it was well past dawn, his eyes drooping as he continued to lug two medium-sized canisters up the walkway. He was doing it again – or rather, he _had_ to now that Barnabas insisted upon animal blood opposed to that of a human's. This was a job that the weary servant dreaded, for although he was relieved that no more residents of Collinsport were at risk, he resented the fact that he had to sneak around and murder some poor sap's farm animals day in and day out. Why Barnabas couldn't just do it himself was beyond him, yet Willie knew better than to question his master's orders.

After he'd snuck in through the backdoor and placed the canisters in a safe place, Willie found himself trudging in toward the sitting room. He knew he needed to bathe after his terrible ordeal, yet he figured one quick nap on one of the chairs wouldn't hurt. Just as he moved to sit down, however, the sound of soft sniffling at the foot of the stairs roused his attention.

Josette…

"Hey, what's wrong with you, uh?" Willie demanded, the sleep now wearing away from his eyes as he approached her weeping form. "Ya hurt?"

Slowly shaking her head, Josette wiped at her tear-stained cheeks before whispering, "It's Barnabas, Willie…I'm _so_ worried about him, but he deems my concern nonsense! Would _you_ find worrying about the fact that he never eats nonsense?"

Willie felt a chill seep through his bones. "Uuuh…h-he eats a whole lot in Bangor – guess he didn't tell ya that, uh?"

"But he's so _pale!"_ Josette persisted. "Please tell me, Willie…is he sick? Is he hiding some terrible secret from me in regards to his health?"

Willie hurriedly shook his head. "N-no, a' course he ain't, Josette – h-he jus' doesn't eat a lot or hang out in the sun much, that's all. Really now, there ain't no reason ta be so upset."

"No?" Josette inquired, clearly not believing him. "If there's no reason for me to be upset, then why is Barnabas purposely avoiding me? I've asked him time and time again to take just _one_ day off of work to show me around town, but he absolutely refuses! He even got snappish with me last night…I'd never seen him so upset before!"

Willie began to grow uncomfortable with the situation at hand, his feet shifting back and forth as he mumbled, "Well I dunno why he did that or nothin', but he _is_ nuts aboutcha, so there's no need ta worry." Now deciding to change the subject, he hurriedly added, "H-have ya been up all night?"

"Yes" Josette admitted, "but so have you… I was waiting for you to come home so you could tell me what you were doing last night."

Willie paled. "Look, ma'am, that really ain't none a' your business – didja ever stop an' think that I mighta been meetin' a friend, or somethin'?"

"All _night?"_

"It's happened before" Willie irritably insisted. "'Sides, in this day an' age, a guy can do whatever he feels like, _includin'_ stayin' up all night, so kindly butt out, ma'am."

Bewilderd by his dialect, Josette finally rose from her perch so that they were gazing eye to eye. "You really _haven't_ changed, have you? I don't know why I even bothered entertaining the notion that you'd became a decent man when I'm _well_ aware of the fact that you're the same monster I met four days ago!"

Willie stiffened. "Look, lady, if you're referrin' ta my savin' ya from that drunk, I already _toldja_ that it wasn't for you, but for Barnabas – he woulda killed me if that guy'd done somethin', so quit actin' like I ran in ta save ya as if your best interests were on my mind! In today's world, I look out for no one but myself, so you'd best be gettin' that through your thick lil' skull!"

Josette burst into tears. "Oh, why are you always so cruel to me? All I wanted to do was repay you for your kindness, but now I see that the only thing you're worthy of receiving as payment is a terrible thrashing!"

Willie smirked. "Well, as long as it's from you…"

"Oh! And the _impertinence!"_ Josette exclaimed. "It's a miracle Barnabas even hired you in the first place, because as far as I'm concerned, if he hadn't, you'd be living in the streets right now!"

Willie bowed his head. "Well as far as _I'm_ concerned, if he hadn't hired me I might actually be livin' a pretty decent life." Still refusing to meet with her gaze he mumbled, "'Scuse me, but I gotta go now, ma'am – I need some fresh air."

Far too perplexed by his response to give a reply, Josette stepped back and watched him gloomily trudge back outside, her hand coming up in order to rest against her cheek as she found herself trying to discern the enigma that was her servant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grumpy and miserable, Willie found himself going to the only place that could possibly raise his spirits: the Evans' cottage. It was with quick and anxious steps that he made his way up to the front door, his palms rather sweaty as he raised his fist and rapped against the hard oak surface.

Within moments the door opened, the face that could alight even the dreariest of skies peering back at him before her lips curled up into a smile of uncertainty. "Willie?" she inquired, "What are you doing here? It's only eight in the morning…"

Willie felt his cheeks grow hot upon this realization. "W-w-well I know, Maggie, b-but I jus'…I jus' wanted ta come see ya, is all. I-I mean, we're friends now an' everything, ain't we?"

"Well of course, but…"

"Then can I come in? I-I promise ta be real quick" Willie insisted, his eyes shining with a hope that caused Maggie to unlatch the door and allow him to cross the threshold.

Closing the door behind them, Maggie folded her arms across her chest before asking, "So what was it that couldn't wait until a normal time, Willie? Has something happened up at the old house?"

"Uh…well…" Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks even more so than before, Willie shoved his hands into his pants' pockets and began to nervously rock back and forth on his heels. Clearing his throat as a method of stalling for time, he shyly attempted, "Well no, but I…I came ta…er…w-what I mean is…"

_"Yes?"_ Maggie pressed, clearly growing a little exasperated with his shenanigans.

Swallowing, Willie tried again, "Um…I-I know that this may seem silly an' all, b-but I thought that maybe we could…uh…you an' I, er…Maggie, d-do ya think that maybe we could go out sometime? I mean! A-as friends?"

Maggie sighed before shaking her head. "Willie, you know the answer to that: Joe and I are engaged now, and I don't think he would appreciate it if I started going out with you."

Willie's face fell. "Huh? B-but I said as friends…"

"That wouldn't matter – I'm sorry, but Joe doesn't like you."

"But…don't _you_ like me, Maggie?"

"Well of course I do, Willie, but…"

"Then why should that Joe even get a say in it, uh? You're your own person, ain'tcha?" Willie demanded, by now positively livid. "I don't see why one minute we're friends an' then the next we're not – do ya even know what the hell you're doin' ta me, Maggie? This jus' ain't fair!"

Maggie trained a biting look upon him before returning, "Well I'm sorry, but nobody ever said life was fair, Willie – I've made my decision, and I won't be changing my mind."

"Well why, 'cause…'cause…?" And then it suddenly dawned on him: had she actually said that she and Joe were _engaged?_ Biting back tears of pain and frustration, Willie took a staggering step back as he felt as if his heart were being mangled by a meat grinder. With his bottom lip quivering, he gave a nod before choking out, "Alright, fine, Maggie…I-I-I'll never bother ya again. You won't hafta worry 'bout me no more, no way."

Without even waiting for a reply, Willie wrenched the door open and slammed it viciously shut behind him, tears burning along his lashes as he pulled at his hair and kicked at a nearby bush. Damn her, and damn _him_ for loving her! With a sob, Willie opened his truck and miserably crawled inside, his gaze hardening once he realized now more than ever that he would always be alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing about in the living room, Josette continued to impatiently wait for Barnabas to arrive home from work, yet all she succeeded in doing was raising her level of agitated concern. When the front doors finally opened, Josette gave a cry of delight, only to stop short the moment Willie came staggering across the threshold, instead.

"Monsieur Loomis?" she called. "Monsieur, what in heavens name is wrong with you? Are you ill?"

Sending her a scathing look, Willie rubbed at his puffy eyes and went staggering for the stairs, Josette's pink night gown swishing about her ankles as she began to irritably pursue him.

"You are drunk!" she accused. "Oh, mon Dieu, would you just _look_ at yourself? What in heavens name would possess you to drown yourself in the devil's drink!?"

Grunting, Willie ignored her and clumsily trudged the rest of the way up the stairs, Josette's eyes narrowing dangerously as she continued to follow after him in a manner that clearly meant business.

"Monsieur!" she called, "Monsieur, I _demand_ that you stop and talk to me, and…" She paused. "Wait…are you _crying?"_

"Lea'me alone" Willie pleaded, his arm coming across his eyes as he pushed his bedroom door open and staggered inside.

Being the obstinate woman that she was, Josette promptly ignored him and came in after his drunkenly swaying form. "Monsieur" she began, her chilled tone finally having thawed out, "please tell me what is ailing you so – perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Willie merely snorted in response, his eyes cutting blearily toward her before he flopped down onto his bed and cradled his head in his hands. Absolutely stunned by his behavior, Josette tentatively approached the servant before having a seat alongside him, her gaze softening as she noticed the distressed quivering of his shoulders. Although she found it to be highly improper, Josette couldn't help but lean over and place a comforting arm across his back, her tone soft and barely above a whisper as she inquired, "Are you sick, monsieur?" When Willie shook his head, she tried yet again, "Has someone hurt you?"

This time Willie elevated and dropped his shoulders in response, his hand wiping at his eyes as he released a tearful shudder. Directing his gaze toward his dark dress shoes, he bowed his head before admitting softly, "I went ta see Maggie this morning… I-I had ta see 'er, 'cause I…"

"Love her?"

Willie's face fell. "I honestly don't know what I felt for 'er, but it's nothin' like I've ever experienced. She doesn't even like me no more anyway, an' I'm beginnin' ta think that she never did."

"Well why do you say that?" Josette demanded. "Did she tell you this?"

Willie rolled his shoulders forward and miserably shook his head. "Nah…not exactly, anyway, but she didn't have to since I could tell. Sh-she said she was engaged an' that she shouldn't see me no more 'cause her damn fiancée wouldn't like it."

"Then…she was rude to you?"

"I guess."

Josette frowned deeply. "How very improper of this Maggie Evans! If she didn't have feelings for you, she should have let you down easy and written you a note wishing you well in your future endeavors!"

Willie breathed a laugh before shaking his head. "Sorry, but in this day an' age, nobody gives a damn about anyone but themselves – I've come ta terms with the fact that I'll never have anybody ta live for, so really, it's alright." The look in his eyes, however, said quite the opposite, Josette's otherwise indifferent heart breaking as she reached out and enveloped him in a gentle embrace. Her little cousin Elise had had a similar experience in Martinique with a baron's son, so she tried her best to comfort Willie in the exact same manner due to its success. Resting his head against her bosom, Josette began to run her fingers through his hair and whisper to him in her native tongue, every once in a while pausing to shush him when she heard him give a sniffle.

In all honesty, Willie didn't exactly know why he was allowing Josette to get so close, but it felt nice to be appreciated for a change and to realize someone actually gave a damn about his feelings. Besides all that, she felt really soft and warm in his arms, the gentle rising and falling of her bosom against his cheek causing his eyes to grow heavy with weariness. Just when he thought he was going to fall asleep, Josette lifted his chin so that they were forced to lock eyes, a genuinely warm smile flitting across her lips as she softly assured him, "There now, things are already better with you, yes? I know you will not want to hear it, mon cher, but my papa always told me that good things come to those who wait, and I know it might be silly to you, but I truly believe that with all my heart."

Willie didn't know what it was that came over him at that exact moment, but a mischievous smile of his own crossed his lips as he allowed his eyes to travel along Josette's pleasant beauty. With his hand subconsciously sliding up along her thigh, he found himself drawing nearer to her as he returned huskily, "I'm sorry, Josette, but I've never really been the type a' guy ta wait." With a boldness that would've made his meeker side flinch, Willie crashed his lips against Josette's and melded her soft body snugly against his own, his heart pounding as her intoxicating taste and scent left him with a dizzy breathlessness that filled him completely. It wasn't until he felt the stinging slap against his cheek that he finally came back to reality, his eyes wide and bleary when he anxiously removed his lips from hers and looked at her like a child about to be scolded for a reprehensible deed.

For several moments the pair remained enveloped within a stifling silence, both breathing heavily and regarding the other with a look of wonder and accusation.

Josette's cheeks were warm and ruddy, yet the harrowed look within her eyes was far from being that of passion. "Oh, mon Dieu" she whispered, "oh, mon _Dieu!_ How could you do this!? _How!?"_ Without even waiting for a response, the count's daughter rose on unsteady legs and went racing out of Willie's room, a sob escaping her throat as she found that she could no longer forefend the tears. What was happening to her? Why had she let him _do_ that!?

Placing a hand over her eyes, Josette leaned against the wall and began to weep bitterly. "Oh, Barnabas" she wailed, "I have _forsaken_ you!"

**A/N:** Well SOMEone's gonna get a cane-shaped imprint on their fanny, and it's not me:-P Pooor Willie – nobody loves/wants him. It's like he was rejected by two Maggie's in one day…fun times. lol Sorry about there being no Barnabas, but I didn't exactly know how to include him – I WAS going to, but then I decided I'll do a scene like that later. Anywhos, I won't be working on this one for a while since I'd like to get back to "Leticia's Sorrow" – I got a really good response from that one on MySpace, so I feel pretty bad for leaving all those readers hanging. This one's kind of tapered off in the way of readers, anyway, so I think it'll be alright. ;0P


	5. Captive Heart

**A/N**: This chapter was kinda-sorta inspired by Selena's "Captive Heart" :)

**CH 5: Captive Heart**

Groaning in frustration, Willie leaned his head forward against the cool tile of the shower as the water continued to pelt him relentlessly from behind, the soothing droplets trickling in varied criss-crosses along his body before swirling down into the drain below.

"Dammit…"

Placing a hand over his eyes, Willie tried his best to block out the image of Josette's smiling face, but to no avail, his bottom lip trembling as he found himself wondering why he'd even bothered kissing her in the first place. Sure, he'd felt the bountiful sexual tension sparking between them every time they fought, but it had never been enough to make him actually desire her in any way, shape or form. In fact, he found that he rather enjoyed flirting with her since it was so harmless, but now that he'd gone and done the unthinkable…

Willie closed his eyes. By God, what was he _thinking?_ This was _Josette_ he was daydreaming about, and not just any Josette, either – she was _Barnabas'_ Josette Swallowing, Willie felt a fire stir deep within him at the remembrance of her firm, soft mouth against his, the wanton need that had numbed him amidst her embrace, and the intoxicating scent of Jasmines that seemed to radiate from her very core.

Perhaps the fact that Josette was forbidden was why Willie suddenly found himself so drawn to her, but whatever the true reason, he was growing increasingly fond of the idea of making her his. Josette, he realized, was like one those agitating cravings that came pecking at you until you gave into your desires – he figured that this was why Barnabas had always been so hung up on the past.

Cursing, Willie found himself praying that the water would cleanse himself of Josette's essence and make him forget their encounter for good, but he knew this to be absolutely impossible. In a few hours she would come asking for lunch, and what then? Would he childishly lock himself away in his room and refuse to come out until she stopped looking so beautiful?

Laughing humorlessly at himself, Willie realized that the unthinkable had finally happened: he'd developed feelings for the most aggravating human being on the face of the earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uneasily pacing back and forth in the sitting room, Josette began wringing her hands as she reflected back on the deplorable events of yesterday evening. When Barnabas had called in on her, she had feigned being ill so that she wouldn't have to face him. If she had, she knew she would have broken down and told him everything: how she'd deceived him and allowed a wretched servant to lay his hands on her despite their engagement.

Now perhaps Josette wouldn't be feeling so guilty if her encounter with Willie had been an unpleasant one, but that was just the problem – it _hadn't_ been unpleasant at all, and that was why she was so terribly ill at ease. After all, what if Willie decided to come after her and kiss her, again? Would she be able to fend him off? And if she did, would that truly be what she wanted?

_'Oh, don't be ridiculous'_ Josette irritably scolded herself, _'of __course__ that's what I want – I love Barnabas with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that, __including__ meddlesome servants with a love of kissing engaged women!'_

When Josette turned around toward the stairs, she couldn't help but gasp in astonishment, her cheeks growing rosy once she saw Willie standing there before her with a hammer in hand.

"Gotta re-adjust the portrait's nail" Willie explained, motioning to the tool with his head as he began to approach her.

Josette, however, clearly cared little for whatever it was he had to say, her palms growing sweaty as she turned her back on him and bowed her head.

_'Please go away'_ she inwardly prayed, _'oh, __please__ go away…'_

"You tryin' a' ignore me, or somethin'?"

Startled, Josette raised her hands to her lips and remained silent, all the while praying that the servant would take the hint and leave her alone.

Willie, unfortunately, was far from finished with her, his eyes narrowing as he placed a hand down upon her shoulder and spun her fully around.

"Let go!" Josette screeched, "I _demand_ that you release me right this instant – as far as I'm concerned, we have absolutely nothing to discuss!"

"Look, Josette, I'm real sorry 'bout how I behaved yesterday night an' all, b-but you've gotta know that I wasn't gonna try nothin'" Willie insisted, his gaze softening as he relaxed the hand on her shoulder and allowed it to stray toward her cheek. Smiling, he added, "I could never hurtcha or nothin', no way, 'c-cause I…I…"

"Please stop" Josette begged, immediately moving out of his grasp and turning her back to him. "As far as I'm concerned, last night never happened, Willie, and I really wish you'd start believing that, too."

Willie winced. "B-but I can't do that, Josette, especially not now…you're all I've been able ta think about all day. Hell, I found myself walkin' around with this stupid hammer not even knowin' why I had it, an' all because a' you. Do ya even know what the hell you're doin' ta me?"

Still refusing to face him, Josette snapped, "Monsieur Loomis, _please_ be proper – how many times must I tell you to mind your boundaries when addressing me?"

Spinning her roughly around, Willie spat, "An' how many times do I hafta tell _you_ that I don't give a damn about your stupid boundaries? We're both rational human beings, Josette, an' besides our birth differences, you an' me really ain't all that different."

Josette narrowed her eyes. "Well we're not all that alike, either – for one, _I_ wouldn't have to be told a million times that the person I like wasn't attracted to me to get the hint!"

"Oh, yeah? You really don't like me, uh?" Willie challenged, a slight smirk crossing his lips as he began to move closer to her to the point of discomfort.

Vigorously shaking her head, Josette found herself now backed into a corner as she stared defiantly up into his eyes, her voice barely above a whisper as she hissed, "I've _never_ liked you, Willie, and even if I did, I'd never entertain the notion of allowing a simple servant such as yourself to lay his filthy hands on me!"

"Well what if my hands're clean?" Willie gibed, a grin suffusing his features as he watched her cheeks darken to a delightful ruddy hue.

Looking anywhere but in his eyes, Josette begged, "Leave me alone, monsieur, please, I _beg_ of you – if you value your life, you will go back to your duties at once!"

"Why, you gonna tell Barnabas?"

Josette eyed him sharply. "I think you already know the answer to that, Willie – I could _never_ tell Barnabas, for I very much wish to spare him of the travesty that you have forced me to commit!"

"Well ya coulda done worse, right?" Willie offered. "I mean, didn'tcha end up marryin' some old guy, or somethin'?"

"That is none of your business" Josette spat. "In fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you, at all – get out of my way!" With a forceful push against Willie's chest, she gave a cry of outrage the moment he seized her by the arms and slammed her back up against the wall.

"What don't you understand about 'get out of my way!'?" Josette demanded, the heat in her cheeks rising when all he did was smirk. "Oh! I _demand_ to know what on earth is so funny! If you don't stop this at once, I promise to wipe that smug look off your face for good!"

Placing his hands against the wall on either side of her face, Willie purposely ignored her by brushing his mouth gently against the hollow of her neck. Squirming pitifully within his embrace, Josette gave a sharp gasp when she felt his lips burning along the column of her throat, her eyes closing as she breathlessly pleaded, "Stop it, monsieur, please…_please_ stop…"

Withdrawing in order to assess her gaze, Willie gently urged her forward so that his desire was pressed longingly against her lower belly, Josette giving a pathetic squeak when he placed his lips at her ear and agreed, "Alright, fine – I'll stop for now, but if ya ever change your mind, ya know where ta find me."

Pulling away with a smirk on his face, Willie relinquished his hold on Josette's hips before jauntily heading toward the stairs, the bemused young woman nearly toppling over as she grabbed at the mantle for support.

How _dare_ he! He had had _no_ right to touch her in such a manner, and yet, just as before, she had done a terrible job of fending him off.

Holding her hand up into the light, Josette began to frantically inspect it for any curious pitchfork-shaped marks, yet all for naught. Realizing that there were none to be found she began to panic, tears burning along her lashes once she conceded that she wasn't under a spell like she had so foolishly believed. Oh, God…what was _happening_ to her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josette, darling? Are you here?"

Immediately rising from her chair, Josette rushed into the foyer and threw her arms about Barnabas' neck, her tone choked with emotion as she wailed, "Oh, mon chéri, I have missed you so! You have _no_ idea how lonely I was today – all I could think about was you and how I needed you in my arms!"

Barnabas' eyes narrowed in concern. "Why, is something wrong, dearest? You sound most upset…"

"W-what? No! I've just missed you, is all" Josette insisted, a coy smiling coming to her lips as she leaned in and gave him a warm kiss. "Haven't you missed me as well, mon cher?"

Barnabas smirked. "Well how could I not, especially when I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Oh, Barnabas, _stop!_ You're making me blush!" Josette cooed, her cheeks growing rosy as she fondly embraced him about the middle. When she finally pulled away she added, "Since we're both missing each other so terribly, I propose that we spend the night celebrating our love and revealing anything we feel the other doesn't know – I wouldn't want to end up marrying a monster, after all."

Despite it having been a jesting remark, Barnabas couldn't help but pale. "Josette, my darling, I'm afraid that I cannot spend the evening with you, no matter how much I wish I could – my family has invited me to a social gathering over at Collinwood, and I cannot deny the invitation after having already accepted."

"Well…take me with you" Josette offered. "Just say I'm that Maggie Evans woman and no suspicion should be aroused."

Barnabas sighed and shook his head. "I _am_ sorry, dearest, but Maggie has been invited, as well, and I highly doubt that we need to put her through yet another ordeal."

"B-but Barnabas…"

"I'm sorry, my love, but I must go – I may not return for several hours, but I promise to be back before dawn."

Panicking, Josette seized him by the arms before begging, "Barnabas, _please_ don't leave me all alone here – this house _frightens_ me!"

Barnabas gave her a warm smile. "Darling, you won't be alone – Willie is upstairs if you should need him."

"B-but…"

"Goodbye, darling." Placing his hands on Josette's shoulders, the vampire gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning in order to make his leave, Josette feeling tears stinging along her lashes as the panic within her soul began to grow tenfold.

She would be all alone with that…that _creature_ upstairs, and Barnabas would be completely inaccessible if she needed his assistance. Glancing hesitantly up toward the staircase, she then realized that she needed to face her fears and confront the source that was so viciously plaguing her soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willie continued to sit at the writing desk in his bedroom, his brows drawing inward as he irritably crumpled up what he'd been working on and tossed it in the trash. He had been trying his hand at writing as of late due to not having anything better to do, but so far he found it to be damn tedious and quite unrewarding.

"Monsieur?"

Startled, Willie glanced over his shoulder and balked when he saw Josette in the doorway, a crooked smile coming to his lips as he gibed, "Well gee, that sure was fast – I thought it'd take at least a couple a' days for you ta come up here."

"Please do not joke – I am here on serious business" Josette snapped, her eyes filled with tears as she dared to close the door behind her. "All I ask, monsieur, is that you undo whatever cruel curse you have cast upon me so that Barnabas and I may be free to love one another in peace."

Willie raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you actually think I'm a warlock, or somethin'?"

"Well yes" Josette admitted. "Do you deny committing black magic of any kind?"

"Well a' 'course I do! Don'tcha think if I was a warlock that I'd give myself a better life than the one I've got?" When Josette just stared at him he sustained, "Although it's real funny thatcha think I bewitched ya, I've gotta say that you're pretty darn nuts."

Shocked, Josette placed a hand against her cheek before inquiring, "Then…you have done nothing to me?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at _all?"_

"Nuh-uh."

Bursting into tears, Josette placed her head in her hands before wailing, "When I came here, things were not supposed to be this way! I was meant to love and marry _Barnabas,_ not find myself distracted by a boorish cad such as yourself!"

Willie chuckled before rising from his desk. "Well I'm gladja think so highly a' me – when it's all said and done, though, am I really all that bad of a guy?"

"I suppose not…when you bathe, at least" Josette mumbled, keeping her eyes trained on the floor as the heat rushed to her cheeks. "I really shouldn't be here – in fact, I honestly don't know why I am. I-I should go…"

"No, don't" Willie pleaded, his hand reaching out and taking her arm so that they were forced to lock eyes. "I-I mean, I don't wantcha ta leave 'cause I feel like I've finally got a friend, or somethin'."

"But it is _most_ improper…"

"I won't tell nobody" Willie insisted, a small smirk coming to his lips as he took her hand and pulled her close.

The desire burning back at her from his gentle gaze caused Josette to close her eyes in defeat, a distinct shiver squiggling its way down her spine the moment she felt his lips brush hesitantly against her own. This time when he melded his warm mouth to hers, Josette found herself traitorously returning his administrations, a soft mewl of surprise escaping her throat when he backed her up against the door and longingly clutched at her bottom.

Groaning her name, Willie roughly rejoined his mouth to hers before storming his tongue past her lips, Josette stiffening at the odd sensation due to never before having experienced a kiss quite like it. She should have expected their expressions of affection to be rough and brutal like their fights, but she hadn't anticipated on feeling a most improper sensation stirring deep within her loins in accordance with each touch and caress.

Wrapping her arms about his neck, Josette moaned softly into their kiss in a manner that would have otherwise left her quite embarrassed, her body giving an involuntary jolt the moment she felt Willie reach beneath her nightgown and run his hand along one hardened nipple. Clawing at his shoulders, Josette hid her face against the crook of his neck so that she could finally catch her breath, her eyes closing as she felt his lips sear along the swell of her breasts before making the trek back up toward her quivering mouth.

Surprisingly, this kiss was firm and gentle, Josette tangling her fingers into his hair as she felt him guiding her toward an unknown destination amidst their backwards stagger. The moment Josette felt herself fall down upon his mattress, however, it felt as if a bucket of ice water had fallen down upon her and staunched her ever-growing passion.

Breathless, Josette frantically shook her head before whispering, "No, Willie…we cannot."

"Well why?" he demanded, nuzzling at her neck as he ran a hand along the gentle curves of her body. "I won't let nothin' happen to ya, no way."

Frustrated, Josette rolled out from beneath him before crawling over toward the far side of the bed, her eyes wide and fearful as she snapped, "Your empty promises matter little to me, monsieur, for all I can think about is Barnabas!"

"But you…"

"Lost myself for a moment, yes" Josette admitted, "but it can never happen again – from here on out, I absolutely forbid you to come near me unless what you have to say or do is of the utmost importance!"

Gazing back at her through stinging eyes, Willie demanded, "So that's it then, huh? You're jus' gonna run off 'cause you're afraid ta face what we might have together?"

"We have _nothing_ together, Willie – there's no love, friendship, or _anything,_ so it's about time that you face the truth! There will never be an us, and I will _never_ care for you like I care for Barnabas!"

Willie narrowed his eyes. "So you're jus' some wanton lil' tart, uh? Ya think ya can jus' come in a guy's room, yank 'im around for a bit, an' expect 'im ta not get the slightest bit attached?"

"Well, I…"

"It don't work that way, Josette! I got feelin's jus' like anybody else, an' what you're doin' is wrong!"

_"Me?"_ Josette squeaked. "Well what about _you?_ If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who begun this whole sordid affair in the first place!"

"Maybe so" Willie agreed, "butcha didn't exactly fend me off, so don't go blamin' me on your hormones when you coulda said no at any time!"

Josette opened her mouth to speak, then immediately closed it, tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized that he was right. Shaking her head, she bitterly hissed, "I hate you, Willie Loomis – I hate you with every living fiber of my being! If I could be assured that I'd never have to lay eyes on you again, I could die happy this very night!"

Without even waiting for a reply, Josette raced for the door and tore out into the hallway, Willie rising from his bed as his limbs began to tremble amidst his fury. _Damn_ her! Maybe all women really _were_ selfish, conniving trollops who made men believe they cared one moment, only to tear their unsuspecting hearts out the next.

Releasing a frustrated growl, Willie brought his arm across the surface of his desk and viciously knocked everything to the floor, tears of pain and anguish stinging along his lashes as he turned and began tugging at his hair. Unbeknownst to the miserable servant, a band of gold lay sparkling on the floor, its beauty glittering and ensuring the future promise of more dejection and heartache.

**A/N:** Ahem I just realized that I hadn't posted this chapter – sorry, because you guys were the last to read this. Oh well, it's not like I have more than 2 readers anyway, hehe. And I guess I kinda lied in regards to not working on this for a while, although I did work a bit on "Leticia's Sorrow", so it's not a complete waste. :-P I don't know what to say other than this chapter is an embarrassment…oh well, at least Barnabas will start wising up by the next chapter. After all, can you really blame Josette for swapping between him and Willie like square dancers? He's never around! lol


	6. Blind

**A/N:** All I can say is, thank GOD this chapter is FINALLY over!! I just couldn't get any inspiration, whatsoever, so finally I was able to produce a little bit yesterday, and then finish it off this morning. Stupid writer's block…hopefully it doesn't show. :-/ Aaanywhos, this chapter's title comes from the amazing song "Blind" by Lifehouse. :)

**CH 6: Blind**

"Oh, where can it be!? I know it has to be here!"

Frantically lifting up chair cushions and checking under the furniture, Josette continued her fruitless search for the one thing that symbolically unified herself and Barnabas. By this point, she felt as if she had searched every nook and cranny of the large house, but all for naught.

'_Oh, where could it have gone!?'_ she wondered. _'I just don't understand this – I remember seeing it on my finger last night, but now it's nowhere to be found!'_

Frustrated, Josette got up off the floor and began inspecting the carpet in the foyer, a sudden dull thudding causing her to stop and turn slowly toward the source of the noise.

_Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Clapping her hands over her ears so as to shut out the horrifying sound, Josette found herself gazing upon an old, padlocked door that led to someplace she wasn't quite sure of. In all honesty, she'd never even noticed the door before, but now that she had, she found it most curious as to how she could've ever missed it.

Slowly removing her hands from her ears, Josette began to feel a distinct pull that caused her to gradually approach the door. Something told her that it would be positively fruitless for her search to go downstairs, yet she found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull away. With a quivering hand held out before her, she slowly reached for the door handle…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willie sighed as he continued to clean the upstairs bathroom, a few choice words escaping his lips the moment he realized how much gunk was still on the shower walls. Despite his having convinced Barnabas of upgrading to modern plumbing, the servant still couldn't help but feel as if he were living an exceedingly primitive life.

Amidst his inner musings, the word 'primitive' somehow led him to think of Josette and her frustratingly pious ways. He knew he couldn't live under the same roof as her as long as the temptation still existed, so perhaps if he left…?

No. Willie could _never_ do that – Barnabas would just compel him to return and then question his motives for the attempted escape. Groaning, Willie tried to wrack his brain for an alternative when a piercing scream suddenly startled him back to reality, his eyes widening once he realized who it was…

_Josette._

With a stunning amount of alacrity, Willie dashed out of the bathroom and took the stairs two at a time, his heart pounding in his chest once he discovered that the basement door was slightly ajar.

_Oh, God, oh God…_

"Josette?" he called. "Josette!" Racing down the stairs, Willie found his worst fears had been answered once he rested his petrified gaze upon Josette's quivering form, Barnabas' coffin gaping wide open and revealing his body just inches before her.

Panicking, Willie rushed over and slammed the lid down as if this would erase all the damage, his bottom lip trembling once he spotted the damning look within Josette's caramel-colored eyes.

"You _killed_ him" she hissed. "What have you done, you barbaric monster!? You have killed my only love!"

Balking, Willie squeaked, "W-_what?_ Lady, no, I-I didn't kill Barnabas…he was already dead!"

"Lies! Do you think I am actually that stupid, Monsieur!?" Laughing cruelly, she added, "But of course you do – it must be highly difficult to come up with a proper excuse when you have the mind of a peasant!"

Furious, Willie seized her by the arms before growling out, "You knock that off, ya hear!? You jus' get it straight that I didn't do nothin' ta Barnabas – I couldn't've even if I wanted to 'cause I gotta protect him…he's my master!"

"How very heartwarming" Josette mocked. "I suppose now you will try to cover up the vile transgression with some other pathetic vow of devotion?"

Willie narrowed his eyes. "As a matter a' fact, I'm not – I don't much care for your fiancé since he don't give two shits about my survival. Your Barnabas is a real cruel guy, Josette, but I suppose I deserve it."

"You are a fool…Barnabas is a sweet, caring man who loves me with all his heart!"

Willie gave her a bitter smile. "Yeah, he sure does alright, but that must a' been the old Barnabas, 'cause the new one sure as hell ain't sweet an' caring."

"What do you mean?" Josette demanded, suddenly growing quite fearful. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me whatever cruel debauchery it is you wish to speak!"

Willie's gaze couldn't help but soften, for he knew the truth was bound to hurt Josette deeply. She really _was_ in love with Barnabas, so how could he tell her that…that… "He's a vampire" Willie blurted, now squeezing his eyes shut as if fearing the worst. "H-h-he was cursed or somethin', a-an' now he's gotta drink blood an' stay in his coffin all day."

Josette took a slight step back, clearly in disbelief over the whole ordeal. "No" she argued, "it cannot be! Stop lying and just tell me why you killed Barnabas! Was it because of what's been happening between us? Because I already told you there is nothing there!"

Wincing, Willie argued, "No, Josette, that ain't it at all – haven'tcha noticed how Barnabas refuses ta come home early from work? O-or how he never eats when you two have dinner together?"

Josette nodded slowly.

"Well that's why, alright? He can't wake up early, a-an' he can't eat nothin' but blood."

Paling, Josette began to see all of her questions and answers beginning to fall into place, her hands coming to her cheeks as she wailed, "Oh, mon _Dieu!_ How could this have happened…how can this _be!?"_

"Now Josette, jus' calm down, I…"

"You" she hissed, "you lied to me – you said Barnabas was happy! How on earth can one be happy under such miserable circumstances!?"

Willie couldn't help but stiffen. "Well what the hell're ya blamin' _me_ for!? I was jus' tryin' a' protect ya so ya wouldn't get hurt…so ya wouldn't hafta endure the hell I gotta endure day after day! He's got me gettin' animal blood for 'im, Josette…_animal blood,_ of all things! Now I ain't never had qualms with murder in the past, but I don't wanna do this no more!" Running a shaky hand through his hair, Willie felt a rush of surprise the moment Josette wrapped her arms about him and rested her head against his chest, his soul willingly taking the comfort as he squeezed her to him and wept into the crook of her neck.

By this point, Josette found that she was weeping too, her hands straying up in order to cup his cheeks as she demanded, "Why didn't you just tell me all this before? Perhaps I could have helped you…"

Willie laughed humorlessly. "I appreciate that an' all, but nobody can help me, Josette…those fangs a' his will never let go."

Shivering at his words, Josette snuggled up beneath his chin and continued to cry, the sensation of Willie's lips pressing against the top of her head no longer instilling her with disgust, but comfort. By this point no method of consolation seemed beneath her, even those given by a lowly servant.

Gently rubbing her arms, Willie urged, "C'mon, let's go upstairs, alright? I'll getcha somethin' nice an' hot ta drink."

Josette nodded, but she'd barely processed his words. All she could think of was Barnabas and how terribly alone he must feel…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Barnabas entered the Old House, he was greeted by absolute silence. Furrowing his brow, he called, "Josette? Josette, my darling, are you home?"

Appearing rather timidly at the top of the stairs, she returned, "Yes, mon ami, I…I am here."

"Josette?" Concerned, the vampire pressed, "Josette, are you alright? You appear most pale…"

Feeling her heart pounding hollowly within her ears, Josette nodded before returning, "Yes, my love, I am alright, I just…I-I seem to have misplaced my engagement ring. I've been searching all day and have come up with nothing, and now I fear that your beautiful gift has been lost forever!"

Frowning, Barnabas began to ascend the stairs before muttering, "I have a fairly good notion as to where your ring might have gone – Willie is known for having sticky fingers, so I shall check his room."

Josette blanched. _"Willie?_ B-but why do you think…? Surely…"

"Come, let us press him for answers" Barnabas urged, now taking his nervous fiancée by the arm before pulling her in front of the servant's quarters. "Willie!" Barnabas barked, "Willie, open this door immediately!"

There was an excited flutter of noise, then a panicked "Just a minute!" before the door was hurriedly thrust open. Glancing in confusion from Josette to Barnabas, Willie innocently questioned, "W-w-what's wrong? Has somethin' happened?"

"Most likely _you_ have happened, Willie, so kindly step aside" Barnabas snapped, the servant grunting as he found himself being viciously flung against the wall.

Completely beside herself with anxiety, Josette watched on as her fiancé began to tear the place apart in search of the desired engagement band. Getting down on his hands and knees, Barnabas then began to inspect the expanse of carpet beneath the bed, Josette's eyes meeting with Willie's just as she heard an exclamation of success from down below.

Withdrawing from the spot, Barnabas held the recovered gold band up to the light before sending a terrible glare in Willie's direction. "My, my, Josette" he coolly began, "it seems that he _did_ steal your ring, after all…"

**A/N:** Gak, I know, I know, it's pathetic that all that took me so long…sorry if it disappointed anyone, but it's the best I could do. :-P lol


	7. Self Control

**A/N: **I'll admit that I'm guilty of having hoarded this chapter and the former one with the hopes of getting more reviews, but since that never happened, I just went ahead and posted. lol This chapter's title's kinda-sorta inspired by Laura Branigan's "Self-Control". Enjoy!

**CH 7: Self-Control**

"We are waiting, Willie."

"W-w-well I dunno how it got there! I've never seen that ring off a' Josette's finger before, so I didn't take it!"

Placing a hand over her mouth, Josette watched on while realizing that amidst her encounter with Willie, she must have lost the ring without her noticing. If that were the case, then...oh, _God._

"You didn't take it?" Giving a mocking laugh, Barnabas cruelly countered, "If you didn't steal Josette's ring, why did I find it under your bed just now? Surely you are not suggesting that it sprouted little legs and came waltzing into this room by luck of the draw?"

Willie uneasily bowed his head. "W-well no, but..."

"Barnabas" Josette suddenly cut in, "oh, mon ami, how careless your fiancée is! You will not believe this, but I had _completely _forgotten that I'd asked Willie to polish the ring! It had quite a few smudges that I wished to be removed, to I took it to him yesterday evening."

Barnabas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If this is true, why didn't Willie just say so in the first place? And moreover, why was the ring under his bed, of all places?"

"B-b-because I kinda-sorta lost it last night, Barnabas" Willie hurriedly spoke up. "I-I was afraid ta come forward, but thankfully ya found where I musta dropped it."

Finally appearing satisfied, Barnabas took Josette by the arm before placing the ring back on her finger, Willie all the while watching on with a look of heartfelt wonder in his eyes.

Why had she done that? She didn't have to save him, but she did...

Smiling to himself, Willie couldn't help but admire Josette even more than before, for it seemed that she'd at long last outgrown her disdain for servants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"

Josette looked up from her meal with a start, her eyes appearing wide and fearful as she innocently inquired, "Troubling me? Why mon cher, I know not of what you speak -- I am merely lost in thought over our soon-to-be matrimonial bliss."

"Do not lie to me" Barnabas urged. "Ever since I came home you've been acting as if you're afraid of me, and I want to know why."

"Afraid of _you?"_ Josette gave an uneasy laugh. "Oh, Barnabas, the jokes you make! Why on earth would I fear the one man who lights even the darkest of skies?"

Barnabas frowned, yet his eyes couldn't help but soften. "Josette, has something happened? We have never hid anything from one another before, so please do not let us start now."

"Oh, Barnabas..." With a tearful sniff, Josette questioned in a voice barely above a whisper, "If you truly feel this way, why won't you return the sentiment? I am in love with you, mon chéri, yet you refuse to include me in on your secrets, like why you never consume solids or appear during the day."

At this declaration Barnabas couldn't help but blanch. "He has told you..."

"What?"

"Willie" Barnabas explained, "he has told you about me... I will _kill _him!"

"No, Barnabas, _no!_ I found out myself when I happened upon your coffin" Josette insisted, tears now spilling down her cheeks as she reached across the table and grasped his hand. "I must admit that the idea of marrying a creature of the night frightened me at first, yet I can most heartily assure you that that fear is now no more, for when I told you that I loved you more than life itself, I meant it."

Barnabas gave her an endearing look. "Josette... Josette, my darling, are you sure?"

"Quite" she whispered, pressing her lips to his hand as she tearfully smiled back at him. "There is no one I love more, mon cher, and that is how it shall always be."

After Josette voiced these loving words, she couldn't help but feel the sharp sting of guilt erupt within her heart, for she had been unfaithful to Barnabas by kissing a bothersome servant. She assumed that she was only haunted by her encounter with Willie because he was young and strangely fascinating -- why _else_ would she daydream about kissing some empty-headed ruffian?

With a smile now coming to her lips, Josette squeezed Barnabas' hand tighter within her own as she inwardly decided that she was indeed doing the right thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why ya starin' at me like that, uh?"

Bethany Shaver, the Blue Whale's newest waitress, continued to lean across the bar from Willie and bat her incredibly long (possibly fake?) lashes. "Well why do ya think, silly?" she demanded flirtatiously. "You're awfully cute, an' I guess I just can't help myself! Do ya think I'm cute, too?" When Willie didn't answer, she persisted, "Aw, c'mon, I dressed up like this just for you, darlin', so the least you could do is say something!"

Willie couldn't help but smirk. "What, as Lil' Bow Peep? The pigtails are a nice touch."

_"Really?"_ Beaming, Bethany shook her head so that her blonde, curled pigtails bounced to and fro, her arms coming beneath her bosom to help accentuate her cleavage as she chirped, "Why Willie Loomis, that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me! Do ya like my dress, too? I don't normally go for lace, but I thought it looked mighty nice with the blue."

Willie gazed upon her with disinterest, and even more disturbingly still, he found that he gave no inner reaction to her ample breasts being so shamelessly showcased. Ever since he'd been under Barnabas' care, he found that the things that used to excite him no longer did, including sex and certain alluring female body parts. The sudden attraction to Josette certainly came as a shock to Willie, for that was the first instance in what felt like years that he'd been fully aroused and ready to lose himself inside the warmth of a woman. If Maggie gave him a chance he was sure he'd experience similar sensations in her arms, but he wasn't even about to kid himself on the likelihood of _that_ ever happening.

Taking a meditative sip of his beer, Willie found himself gazing upon Bethany with a newfound interest, for if he'd met her a few years back, he was fully aware of the fact that he would've jumped at the opportunity to introduce her to his sheets. This thought sickened him, for he couldn't believe that he had ever been piggish enough to view Maggie as an object opposed to a human being. By God, if she'd just give him a chance, he'd show her how much she truly meant to him...how much he _loved_ her.

Rubbing his eyes, Willie couldn't help but reflect on how Josette evoked similar emotions within his soul, if not far more since they had actually shared a kiss and a confusing encounter. It was thoughts like these that made Willie want to leave Collinsport for good, for he knew that it was far better to be punished for fleeing than for mauling Barnabas' fiancée. With a groan, Willie realized that he needed to act soon, because Josette was burying herself deeper and deeper within his heart. Although it was sure to get him beaten, he then resolved that he would go back to the Old House and start packing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monsieur, I came to ask you if...if...oh! What in Heaven's name are you doing?" When Willie ignored her, Josette haughtily stalked into the bedroom before yanking his suitcase away from him, her eyes narrowing as she reiterated, "What are you doing, Monsieur? It appears as though you plan on running away..."

"Give the lady in pink a prize" Willie derisively muttered. "Now that you've found out what I'm doin', kindly gimme back my suitcase an' butt out."

Josette snorted. "I most certainly will _not, _especially since there will be no one to help protect Barnabas if you run away!"

"Your problem, not mine -- Barnabas has never been kind ta me, so why the hell should I give up my happiness for some stiff an' his snotty fiancée?"

"You do not mean that!"

"Don't I?" Laughing humorlessly, Willie agreed, "Maybe not, Josette, but I gotta leave before somethin' happens that gets me killed, an' I think you know that, too."

"Then...what about me?" Josette fished, clearly still trying to get him to stay. "Who shall take care of me when you are away?"

Willie couldn't help but smirk. "You're a big girl now, Josette, an' as long as ya know how ta feed an' wipe yourself, I think you'll do jus' fine without me."

"Oh! That is not what I meant at _all,_ you boorish fop! I was merely trying to tell you that I would miss your company, as deplorable as I've found it over the past week!" Feeling tears seeping along her lashes, she pitifully added, "Do you not care about me and my feelings, Monsieur?"

Willie sorrowfully turned his back to her before mumbling, "A' 'course I care, Josette, which is exactly why I gotta go -- I can't keep riskin' the chance that I'll take advantage of ya or somethin', s-so it ain't really even wise for you ta be here right now."

"Do you think my self-control that weak?" Josette demanded, suddenly a little insulted.

Turning back around to face her, Willie ruefully shook his head before admitting, "No Josette, it ain't you I don't trust, but me -- I-I keep havin' dreams aboutcha, which only leads ta thinkin' aboutcha in my spare time, which then naturally leads ta me wantin' ya, so dammit, I jus' don't know what else ta do but run away 'til I'm forced ta come back!"

"Then...there is no chance of convincing you to stay?"

Willie stubbornly shook his head.

"Very well" Josette resignedly agreed, "I promise that I will ask no more of you except this one thing: please hold me for a little while, won't you? It will be the last time that I ever receive comfort from your arms, so I would very much like it to last...from here on out I will be completely alone in my troubles during the day, and I am not quite sure how I will be able to bear it."

Although Josette's request was completely innocent, Willie couldn't help but swallow the moment he allowed her to wrap her arms about him and bury her face against his chest. She was so soft and intoxicatingly warm, so it was no true surprise when he drew her close and inhaled her heavenly scent of jasmines and cinnamon. It was a scent that was sure to haunt him for the rest of his days, yet somehow it no longer mattered to him that she was so deeply ingrained in his soul.

After a few moments of their silent amiability, Willie felt Josette's shoulders beginning to shake in a manner that suggested soft weeping. "I hate you" she finally whispered, shocking him completely to the core. "I hate you for being what you are...I hate you for making me _feel_ this way, and I hate you for...for..._oh!" _Sobbing freely against his chest, Josette shook her head before wailing, "I know I shouldn't even be thinking it, but aside from your boorish mannerisms, you truly _have_ been a good friend to me, and I...I really _will_ miss you despite anything I've said to prove otherwise."

Willie bit his lip after hearing this confession, his hand trembling as he took her by the chin and forced her to meet with his eyes. "N-n-now listen, Josette" he uneasily began, "whatever feelin's we might have gotta stop now, 'c-cause you know this if for the best, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "A-an' I know Barnabas is still downstairs readin', so I'll be stayin' up here 'til dawn when the coast'll finally be clear. Y-you won't tell 'im about me, will ya?"

"No" Josette softly assured him, "I don't believe I could ever do so even if I wanted to...I'd hate the thought of something happening to either of you because of me." Bowing her head, she added lowly, "I-I just wish that this wasn't so hard...that I could read my heart and discern what it truly wants."

Willie felt a lump form in his throat at her words, for now more than ever he wanted to take her in his arms and lose himself inside her everlasting warmth. Realizing the dangers in this thought, Willie fearfully announced, "Look, I-I-I gotta go...I-I'll be in another room, or somethin', so...so g'bye."

"No, wait!"

Promptly ignoring her, Willie didn't even have time to think the moment Josette spun him around and crashed her mouth roughly against his. The kiss was wanton and frantic despite the initial surprise of Josette's aggression, Willie's head spinning as he felt her lithe body pressing in its entirety against his ever-rising affection. Oh, God, this wasn't supposed to happen -- it wasn't!

In lieu with his horrified thoughts, Willie was about to break free of the kiss when Josette innocently rolled her hips against his own, thus causing him to be forever lost amidst the licentious web that they were so foolishly weaving.

With a grunt, Willie lifted Josette up into his arms before staggering with her over toward his bed, their lips hungrily melding together as they began to explore one another with eager, yet gentle hands.

Moaning her name, Willie raised the skirts of Josette's nightgown before planting several frenzied kisses along her inviting middle, his actions only being spurred onward the moment he heard her voice her passion in several breathless gasps of delight.

Oh, God, he wanted her...he wanted her again, and again, and _again,_ but he was afraid that if he even dared to breathe she would push him away like before.

With this thought blazing like a wild conflagration within his mind, he gently looped his fingers through her undergarments and pulled them down to her knees, his body quivering with an excitement so strong that he rose and began to frantically undress like a lifeguard preparing to rescue a drowning civilian.

With wide eyes, Josette suddenly found that she couldn't return his gaze as he returned to her, her cheeks burning with her embarrassment over his sudden nudity as she felt him beginning to trail several open-mouthed kisses along her cheek and neck.

_'I am only doing this because I'll never see him again'_ she uneasily assured herself_, 'I won't fall prey to his advances and allow him to get too far...I won't!'_

And yet, despite her firm resolution, she knew that it already _had_ gone too far because of her foolish impulsiveness. She didn't know why she had kissed him in the first place, but at the moment it had seemed like the only way to get him to stay with her.

When Josette felt Willie's fingers gently pressing inside her, she gave a sharp gasp, her impassioned cries soon becoming muffled by the servant's lips as he continued his breath-taking administrations upon her quivering body. Lifting Josette's nightgown fully over her head, Willie then brought his lips to her newly-exposed flesh before ravenously planting them along her breasts and stomach.

It was only when Josette felt the servant's arousal pressing longingly against her that she finally came back to reality, her body giving a tremendous jolt as she shot up in bed and forced Willie to follow suit.

Concerned, he demanded, "W-what's wrong, uh? I-I ain't gonna hurtcha, 'cause I...I..."

"No" Josette tearfully interrupted, "I am sorry for having started all this, but I was desperate to keep you here, and I...I was not thinking clearly. You have a most curious effect on me, Monsieur Loomis, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't frighten me."

Wincing, Willie tried to keep his desire in check as he slowly handed her her nightgown and undergarments, both of which she accepted in complete mortification.

"I _am_ sorry..."

"Don't" Willie urged, "I-I was a fool ta think a woman like you would wanna be with me anyway, so really, I get it...jus' go on back downstairs ta Barnabas, or somethin'."

Josette bowed her head. "You are angry with me, and I understand that you have every right to be since I unfairly took advantage of your situation. It is not in my nature to be so wanton and corrupt, but you...I mean..."

"No need ta explain" Willie muttered, his frown only deepening as he began to dress himself in the dim lighting of the room. "If ya really hated it, I guess ya woulda said no ta my advances right from the start, so that's some comfort, right?"

"Oh, Willie..." Shaking her head, Josette ruefully pulled him into her arms before urging, "Hold me, please? After you fall asleep I shall return to my quarters, but until then I feel the need to be with you for just a while longer."

Giving her a pained look, Willie wordlessly laid down on his bed and rolled over on his side in a noncommittal manner, yet welcome to him or not, Josette snuggled up against his backside and rested her tear-stained face against the nape of his neck. When she placed her hand against his chest, she felt him wrap his fingers about her own in a hesitant manner that caused her heart to ache. Willie knew he would lose her, yet by this point he was far too tired and hurt to care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Josette awoke it was two in the morning, her hand rubbing at her eyes as she groggily rose and gazed down upon Willie's sleeping countenance. For once he appeared quite restful and content, a small smile coming to Josette's lips as she leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. She was terribly ashamed of her actions, yet she still couldn't help but feel a grateful tenderness toward the man beside her. Whether she liked it or not, he had changed her, and she him -- whether for the better or not it was yet to be determined, but the alteration was still there, nonetheless.

Now carefully rising so as not to wake the servant, Josette tiptoed out of the room before deciding to head downstairs, each creak and moan of the banister causing her to freeze like a diamond thief on the loose before she'd continue yet again.

Once Josette finally made her way into the foyer, her eyes couldn't help but soften the moment she rested her gentle gaze upon Barnabas' sleeping form. With an open book in his lap and a half-smile on his face, he continued to lie resting peacefully in the red, high-backed chair in the sitting room. Gingerly approaching him, Josette fondly touched his arm before leaning in and pressing her lips against his temple.

_'Oh, Barnabas'_ she thought miserably, _'how very little I deserve you...'_

Wiping at the tears that were beginning to form along her lashes, Josette kissed Barnabas one last time before realizing what she must do. With a heavy heart, she turned away from her beloved and entered the foyer in order to follow through with her plans.

**A/N:** WHOO-HOO, ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND I'M DONE!!! happiness all around I am SO ready for this to be over, and I don't know why...I basically know what's going to happen (duh lol), so it should be up sometime soon. Anywhos, I know Josette seemed like a MAJOR tease in this chapter, but she's just confused about what she wants. Sorry to the Barn/Josette fans, but I can't perceive them having sexual encounters of any kind, thus why I left the kissing and hand-holding to them and the nitty-gritty, "YEEHAW!!" scenes to Willie/Josette. LOL Also, I'm trying to show that Barnabas brings the warm, loving, romantic side out of Josette while Willie brings out the darker, more passionate side – this will initially make it "harder" to choose. In any case, I hope this chapter was ok and that you'll like the ending...or if you don't that you won't hate me forever. :P


	8. Once Upon a Time

**A/N**: I wrote this the day after I posted chapter 7, which to me is a record…two chapters in two days, whoo-hoo:-P Despite my "love-hate" relationship with this story, I'm kind of sad it's over…it was great fun writing for Josette instead of Maggie for a change, and my reading Pride and Prejudice helped a lot with her pretentiousness. :) Some of you will probably hate this ending, but I don't care! I'm the authoress and what I say goes, so MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Oh! And this chapter's title was inspired from the lovely song "Once Upon a Time" from the musical All American.

_Once upon a time_

_A girl with moonlight in her eyes_

_Put her hand in mine_

_And said she loved me so_

_But that was once upon a time_

_Very long ago_

_Once upon a hill_

_We sat beneath a willow tree_

_Counting all the stars_

_And waiting for the dawn_

_But that was once upon a time_

_Now the tree is gone_

_How the breeze used to ruffle through her hair_

_How we always laughed as though_

_Tomorrow wasn't there_

_We were young and didn't have a care_

_Where did it go?_

_Once upon a time_

_The world was sweeter than we knew_

_Everything was ours_

_How happy we were then_

_But somehow once upon a time_

_Never comes again_

_-"Once Upon a Time"/All American_

**CH 8: Once Upon a Time**

When Barnabas arose the next evening, he made sure to come upstairs the normal way since Josette was finally aware of his disposition. Oh, how wonderful it was to have someone to share in his pain – to have someone who _accepted_ him for the horrid creature he was!

Smiling to himself, Barnabas entered the foyer before pleasantly entreating, "Josette? Josette, my darling, are you home?" When no answer greeted his senses, he tried yet again, "Josette? Really now, it is quite cruel of you to go playing games such as this, for I…" He froze.

There, sitting atop the book he'd been reading the night before laid a piece of parchment, his name lovingly scrolled out over the front in well-formed calligraphic letters. Trembling, Barnabas rushed over to the note and opened it with hasty fingers, his breathing growing all the more shallow as he fearfully read:

_Dearest Barnabas,_

_I am most aggrieved that I was unable to relate this to you in person, but it has come to my attention that the unthinkable has happened: I have fallen in love with two men. I will not reveal to you the identity of this other man, but my affections for him have been steadily rising ever since our first meeting one week ago. I know how you are, mon ami, and I beg of you to not to seek him out – if you do, be rest assured that I shall never forgive you for as long as I live._

_Before you condemn me with the disdain and hatred that I so sorely deserve, please know that I never once lied about my love for you. It is everlasting like the sun, and twice as brilliant, but because of this fateful situation that God has so cruelly placed before me, I have washed my hands clean of this era and have returned to 1795 to be with Papa and Aunt Natalie. Before the notion even enters your mind, dearest Barnabas, let me put your fears at rest and assure you that the other man did not accompany me on my journey. As difficult as this must be for you to understand, I realized that I could never give you my full love when I still had feelings for him and vise-versa. How can I be expected to love you as you so deserve when this man holds half of my heart, and you the other? Neither of you deserve such torture, and for that reason I used Willie's mirror to transport myself back to where I belong._

_Do not come looking for me, my love, for you will only be making this inevitable separation far harder on us both. I have resolved to die an old maid, but if by some miracle of God I manage to forget the other man, there may still be hope for us in 1795. On your deathbed you promised me that you would return, and I can most humbly assure you that I still believe that with all my heart. You never broke a promise to me, after all, which is why it kills me knowing how I must now break mine. _

_I took the music box with me to remember our unconditional love, but I left the engagement ring on my bureau so as not to cheat you of your happiness. I did so with the hopes that a more beautiful, deserving girl will one day wear that ring and make you happier than I could have ever hoped – amidst my selfishness, I find that I envy that girl, already. I know that it may come as a shock, but I truly shall be in love with you forever…_

_Love to you always,_

_Josette_

Barnabas stared blankly back at the letter for several long, excruciating minutes, yet somehow he found that he could feel nothing within his soul but an unfathomable emptiness. The agonized cry that longed to escape his throat never came, but after some time, a lone tear trickled down his quivering cheek and absorbed into the stiff collar of his dark suit.

Josette was gone, he realized, and in the process had taken away his heart and soul and left behind his empty shell of a body. Without her he was nothing…how could she have been so _cruel!?_

Crumpling up the letter within his fist, Barnabas tossed it fiercely into the fire before watching it burn with a bitter satisfaction. He would do as Josette said and not seek out the mystery man, but that didn't mean he would forgive them for their unpardonable transgressions against his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Willie entered his bedroom after a hard day of work, he half-expected to find Josette's slim form standing there demurely before him. Sighing in disappointment when no such welcome came, he wearily sat down on his bed and gave a cry when he discovered something crackly and suspiciously like paper beneath his hand.

The hints of future sleep now completely gone from his eyes, Willie hastily opened the letter with bewilderment as he read:

_Dearest Willie,_

_I am no longer ashamed to admit to myself that I hold no regret towards you or anything that has happened between us, for as much as I have longed to fight against it, I have realized that over the course of this week I've fallen in love with you. If it were not for my dear Barnabas, I am almost positive that I would have allowed you to make love to me and then begged never to leave your side. _

_As abominable as I first found you, you have proven to me what a kind and gentle soul you truly are over the course of this week. There is no use in denying your integrity, for I am completely convinced that you saved me from that drunk out of the goodness of your heart and _not_ the selfishness that you initially claimed. My feelings for you were even further altered when you revealed Barnabas' secret and begged with me to see reason – I'd never understood your intentions more than at that very moment, for I realized that you were only concerned about how I would take Barnabas' being a vampire. _

_Your heart is pure and virtuous, and I only wish that there were two of me, as incredibly selfish as that sounds, so that I could be free to love both you and Barnabas with all my everlasting soul. Perhaps I have been completely undeserving of your attentions, but I am truly honored that a man of such warmth found something worth pursuing in my otherwise indifferent heart. There is no escaping the fact that I was cruel to you, so I cannot help but wonder how you managed to overlook our shaky start and ever admit to loving me. I must confess that I am ignorant of when and why I first started loving you, as well, so maybe we are not meant to know such things._

_As I wrote to Barnabas, I have decided that I cannot marry him since I am also in love with you, so I used your mirror late this afternoon to return to my time. I pray that you will learn to forgive me, but you must know that I never once revealed you as being the other man – our secret will continue to remain safe as long as you burn this letter, so please do so as soon as you finish reading._

_Although my appreciation of you knows no bounds, I dare only write one more piece of information for fear of being caught by you. As you might already know, Carolyn Stoddard stopped by today and, surprised to find me here, invited me out to lunch. As we were talking, she revealed to me that she'd gotten her first job (imagine, a woman working in a professional setting!). After a bit of bragging in regards to her being a secretary for the Collinsport Star, she then told me about having to work with odd contraptions such as a typewriter. Since I didn't know what this was, she graciously revealed its purpose and asked if I wanted to stop by the office and see how it worked. I know I probably shouldn't have expressed my confusion since she seemed most surprised, but I could not help myself, dearest Willie, for I had developed a most marvelous idea!_

_Subsequent to being taught how to use the curious device, Carolyn allowed me to type a note (one that I did not show her, of course), and after I had finished she dropped me off at the Evans' Cottage and I slipped the note under the door._

_By now I assume you are most curious as to what I could have possibly written Maggie Evans, but fear not, I refuse to be so cruel as to hold you in suspense any longer. What I wrote, mon ami, is a love letter confessing your innermost thoughts and feelings for the girl whom has so foolishly turned you away. I am hoping that by having typed this letter (with your name as the closing signature, of course) Maggie will realize what a warm and caring man you are, and that she will abandon her fiancé after discovering how much you truly love her._

_I trust you are not too angry with me, mon chéri, for I only did this with the desire that you would finally get the woman and the happiness you've always wanted. You may think I wasn't listening when you spoke of how miserable you are, but I can assure you that I hung on to every word. I am a woman in love (albeit with two men), mon cher, and for that reason I cannot help but give you the warmest wishes for success in your future endeavors._

_Love you to always,_

_Josette_

Willie stared back at the letter in utter disbelief, yet he found that in spite of his blatant shock he couldn't have been happier. Knowing that Josette had actually returned his feelings somehow made the blow far less severe, and even more incredible still, she had loved him so much that she'd actually gone out and tried to sway Maggie into seeing how willing he was to make her happy.

As Willie continued to reread certain passages with a smile on his face, he couldn't help but jump the moment he heard a car door slam from out front. Warily approaching his bedroom window, the servant gazed out in astonishment once he caught sight of Maggie Evans slowly approaching the house from the walkway, one hand pressing against her blushing cheek while the other held what appeared to be a note.

Feeling his heart pound in eager anticipation, Willie abandoned his spot by the window and went rushing downstairs like a madman on the loose, his palms sweating profusely as he yanked open the door and beheld Maggie's sweet, yet bemused countenance.

"Willie" she greeted, "I…how did you know I was here? I didn't even get to knock!"

"Oh! W-w-well I heard the car, a-a-and…"

"It doesn't matter" Maggie warmly assured him. "I just came by because I wanted to tell you…I-I mean…I wanted to discuss something you left me this morning. May I come in?"

Completely unable to stop the grin from spreading across his lips, Willie nodded before stepping aside and gesturing toward the sitting room. "Sure, Maggie – y-ya never need ta give a reason ta come talk ta me, 'c-cause I'll always listen."

Smiling, Maggie followed him and began the conversation that would soon lead to years upon years of marital bliss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josette? Josette, are you in here?"

"Coming, Aunt Natalie!" With a sigh, the miserable beauty placed the last of her belongings into her suitcase before turning and opening the door for her aunt.

"Goodness, have you been packing for an entire regiment? You have been up here for at least a half hour!" Entering the room, Natalie continued to complain, "Really now, ma chéri, are you leaving so much behind? That dress in the closet was made especially for you by the finest seamstress in Paris!"

Josette dejectedly bowed her head. "It does not matter, Aunt Natalie – I do not need it."

"Not _need_ it? Well what if you catch the eye of a baron's son at one of our annual balls? If you have no finery, how shall you ever become a bride?"

"I shan't be a bride ever again, and I truly mean that" Josette stubbornly revealed. Feeling tears coming to her eyes, she added, "I have loved and lost, Aunt Natalie, and now I know that I can never love again."

Natalie snorted. "If this is about Barnabas again, I _demand_ that you…"

"No" Josette sternly interrupted, "it is not. I have come to this decision on my own accord, for I know it is best since I can never possibly give a future husband a good life."

Dismissively waving her hand, Natalie argued, "Oh, ma chéri, you are far too dramatic – so much like your father! In time you will learn to love again, and on that day we can look back on this evening and laugh."

Josette sighed. "Oui, Aunt Natalie."

Appearing to be satisfied, Natalie firmly continued, "I will be downstairs waiting for you, but please do not take so long this time."

"Oui, Aunt Natalie."

As soon as Natalie shut the door, Josette turned toward the mirror and miserably hugged herself. Oh, how she longed to be back in 1967 – it hurt so dreadfully to be away from the men she loved!

In what seemed to be in accordance with her thoughts, the mirror began to quiver and swirl until the image of two figures began to take shape, her eyes widening once she realized who they were.

Barnabas was sitting in his favorite chair as Willie stood alongside him, and to Josette's astonishment they were both talking and smiling. After a brief while two charming women joined them, one of which she recognized to be Maggie Evans. The other was a tall, slender redhead in what appeared to be her early forties, yet this by no means slighted her unique beauty. Although Barnabas was currently ignorant to the fact that this woman clearly adored him, Josette was able to sense it and, judging by Barnabas' tremendous partiality to her, felt that he would eventually see that they were meant to be.

Alongside Barnabas and the redhead, Willie cheerily stood with his arm slung across Maggie's shoulders, both of them laughing at something he'd whispered in her ear. Josette couldn't help but smile at this warm little scene, for she realized then that she had, indeed done the right thing for all.

**A/N:** YAAAAY, it's OVER!!!! I tried to give it a happier ending than it was going to initially have, but my decision to end it with Josette choosing neither lover was influenced by one of the British Literature themes: the failure of love. This theme has been so deeply ingrained in my brain this semester that I suppose it was only natural to choose it. The basic meaning of the failure of love is that there IS love in existence, but by the end of the story all the lovers have failed to have been united, whether it be emotionally, physically, or both. I hope nobody's super incensed about this ending, but I tried to imply that Willie and Maggie got together, as well as Barnabas and Julia. Poor Josette didn't get anybody, but her love for both men is strong enough to keep her satisfied. Hope this didn't seem like a copout to anybody, and I hope everyone enjoyed! ;0)


End file.
